Prospective Bride
by SleepyAshLhea
Summary: She needs to act tough or else she won't survive in this hell. This is the only way she can survive until their contract ends. She needs to keep this façade until the end.
1. Chapter 1: Prospective Bride

Title: Prospective Bride

Author: SleepyAshLhea

 **Chapter 1: Prospective Bride**

Her arrival was unanticipated. This strange encounter with their new prey aroused their curiosity. As they realized the situation the vampires stared at her hungrily, but the human stood unfazed smiling politely. She has an unusual calm demeanor despite the confusing situation she's in.

"A new sacrificial bride" Reiji tilted his head "What's your name?"

"Prospective bride" she corrected "I'm Yui"

It was _her_ decision to escape hell. It was _her_ decision to agree with that devil. To be surrounded by six blood thirsty vampires was _her_ decision. There's no one to blame, but herself.

"Little bitch, it's the same"

"In what way?"

"They all died"

"Just like the others she'll die soon, right Teddy?" Kanato giggled as he held the stuffed bear tighter "She's fit for my collection"

"My new bitch"

"Back off, flat-chest is mine" Ayato warned "I'm not sharing"

"Nevertheless, she's _our_ bride" Laito held the human's hand "Don't be greedy, _brother_ "

"That isn't for long" the third son replied as he snatched her hand away "What yours truly wants, yours truly gets"

"I'm so sick with that" Subaru hissed "Yours truly here, yours truly there, yours truly-damn!"

Shu cleared his throat "Quiet"

She snorted "I suppose you're all here-"

"Shut up, blood bag" Subaru glared at her

"Seriously, what's wrong with you people?" she snickered "Can't you talk like normal people do without insulting eachother, geez you're a family"

"You see, little bitch" Laito smiled "Family ain't in our vocabulary"

"Enough with these nonesense" The second son reprimanded "So, to formally introduce ourselves, I'm Rei-"

"Let's skip these silly introductions shall we?" she frowned "Your uncle Ritcher gave me your names, so it isn't necessary"

"That is unusual" Reiji fixed his glasses "Before a sacrificial bride's arrival we are informed beforehand, they contain no knowledge of our being and when they're informed they usually freak out"

"I'm not an idiot who'll enter a mansion full of six young man, don't group me with those pathetic sacrificial brides" she crossed her arms "Excuse me from my choice of words, but you're being rude. Is this how you're thought to act infront of a guest?"

When you act dumb, they'll think you're weak and they'll think they're dominant. They find pleasure in supremacy, and she won't give them that delectation. She needs to act tough or else she won't survive in this hell. This is the only way she can survive until their _contract_ ends. She needs to keep this façade until the end.

Ayato slightly opened his mouth showing his fangs "Now, do you understand what kind of trouble you're in?" she stared at him with an unknowing look " _Fangs_ "

"Oh wow, vampires exist?!" she gasped "Are you going to kill me after having the knowledge of your existence?" She mocked "Oh God, save me?!" she knelt and folded her hands as if begging "Well, is that what you're expecting me to do?"

"Pardon?" -Reiji

She stood up "I'm not an idiot. I accept reality, and I'll continue my lif-"

"So much for that" Reiji interrupted "I'm sure you're tired"

"Finally you noticed"

After that, she was escorted by Reiji to her room. With a few words of reminders, he left. Heaving a sigh, she lazily jumped into the untouched pink bed. Leaving the door open, she crawled under the covers. Her eyes fluttered close. The human slipped into oblivion, snoring loudly.

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ."

Ayato clicked his tongue in annoyance as he opened his iron maiden _'She's interesting'_

Laito gazed at the moon warily, a very familiar and confusing feeling rushed over him _'My heart'_ he closed his eyes _'Do you have it?'_

 _'I wonder if she can change...'_ Shu for the first time in a long time thought about something else other than music _'...us'_

He smiled uncannily _'I can't wait to add her here, teddy'_ Kanato opened the door revealing his astounding collection of those brides before Yui

Subaru stood infront of her doorstep, her room is just across his _'Idiot'_ his body moved on its own accord, now closing the door.

 _'She has a strange character'_ Reiji shifted himself into a comfortable position _'I can't wait to study her'_

Everyone was bewildered by the human's sudden arrival, but they're curious about who their new prey is. She gives them this strange feeling they can't name, it annoys them, however they don't detest it.

A/N: R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Piano

**Chapter 2: Piano**

When Yui was sent to the Sakamaki household she was forced to sleep during day and attend school at night. She had been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours "I can't sleep" She groaned

Finally giving up, she grabbed her jacket and decided to go for a walk "It's still daybreak, I'm sure those lazy vampires are still sleeping"

Carefully taking each step she passed Subaru and Ayato's room successfully without making any ruckus, but a certain vampire caught sight of her.

"Trying to escape, eh?" the vampire blocked her path

She mentally facepalmed "Leave. Me. Alone"

"Heh~" he giggled "You can ask me to do anything, but I can't leave you, because I shall die without you"

"Don't flirt with me with those disgusting mushy lines of yours" she deadpanned "Yuck"

"Little bitch just complemented me" he clapped his hands "Finally you're showing me some affection"

"I did not, and I do not" the human replied dryly "Give it up. Step aside"

"Gift eat up. Stip seaside?"

She doesn't hate the guy, she hates his attitude. This demented person has a strange habit of twisting your words. It annoys her to the extent that she would prefer to be with the bizarre fourth son instead.

"Move. Out. Of. The. Way" the human ordered emphasizing every word

"Dove. At. Uff. Dah. Weigh"

She sighed "Please, stop"

"Piece stuff" he mimicked

"Laito" she scowled "Go to your room and shut your mouth or else I'll sew that"

"Aww~ I like that id-"

The vampire's teasings were interrupted by a loud tud coming from the sixth room "I'm trying to sleep, Laito" between split seconds the youngest appeared

Laito smirked "Subatsuntsun won't let us go unless he crushes one of us, this is what you get for waking him up. What should we do?"

"I did not. I was quietly sneaking out here, and you ju-Wha-"

Laito carried her bridal style and teleported to a room she isn't familiar of. A piano is visible at the dim corner of the room. She looked at the vampire cautiously, it's hard to read what's on his mind. He's the type who seems to be a debonair and a blithe, but personally he isn't, that's just something he uses as a defense to prevent other people from getting into him.

"Why are we here?" her brows furrowed "Where is _here_?"

"Little bitch, when are you going to stop asking 'why' is 'why'?" he gently put her down "When is when, where is where, how is ho-"

"Until my questions are answered"

"I just saved you from Subaru's wrath" he pouted "I deserve your gratitude"

"It doesn't suit you"

"That's mean, little bitch"

"Subaru is preferable than you. I'm obviously devastated to be alone with you in a creepy room. So, technically speaking you don't deserve a thank you"

"You keep on blurting out lies" he scoffed "We both know that your actions always contradicts your words, and your words contradicts eachother"

"You're just jealous"

"I'm not, little bitch" he defendend "I can pleasure you to your heart's content, until the only word you know is my name. You know you're mine"

His words are of a lover's, but the expression he has is enough for her to doubt. His mouth reeks of lies, and his eyes are clouded with lust. His like a spider, he'll lure you into his trap with his lies, he'll slowly poison your mind until you break, and before you know it you've been devoured by this creature.

"You talk like a lover but you don't act like one"

"Do you want me to?"

"You're not my lover"

"Then, be mine and I can be yours"

"Those words are promising, but you're talking absolute nonesense"

"Am I?"

"There's no love in those words"

"Is that what you want little bitch, love?" he smirked "You humans are fools"

"We're fools indeed" she agreed "Our selfish desires, our God, our folish believes, the way we cling to life and fear death is pathetic" she added "But, that's what makes us different from you?"

"You're weird"

"I just view life differently"

He raised a brow "Does that mean you admit you're weak?"

"I-"

Before she could make a sentence the vampire grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He smiled alluringly, exposing his fangs "Are you scared?" he teased "If you strongly believe in him, he'll save you. Call to your God"

"I don't understand why I believe" she replied "Even so, I can't stop believing. I'm just a human, I'm weak, that's why I need to believe"

"If you know that" he mocked "Then why do yo-"

"God loves me, he died in the cross to save me from my sins. I'll endure and accept the life he gave me" her genuine smile turned into a grimace "That's what you're expecting me to say, that's what I wanted to say-but he isn't real, God isn't real, he's just an illusion made by man to ease our minds from death. There's no such thing as an unconditional love"

The vampire was taken aback "You really are something. You're giving me a headache"

"You're starting to sound like Reiji" she pointed out "Soon before you know it you're already a tableware addict"

She was expecting a great comeback from the vampire, but he laughed instead. "So, why are you wandering around the mansion while the sun is still up? If Reiji knew you'll be in trouble"

"I can't sleep" she smiled playfully "And you're not helping me"

Satisfaction is drawn all over the vampire's face, just seeing this human smile, the vampire feels contentment, he couldn't ask for more. This nostalgic feeling somehow reminds him of something he had forgotten.

The human raised a brow "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Come here"

"Where?"

A mesmerizing smile spread across his face. The vampire sat at the piano stool and patted the side of the seat inviting the human to sit beside him, and she did.

"You can play?"

The vampire shrugged "Sort of"

There were a few long minutes of absolute silence, but after a while the tinkling sounds started up. The vampire shifted his fingers threw the piano open and pushed this key and that key. The enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the mansion. With the ending, he had his fingers relaxed and pressed less pressure on the keys as the ending faded quietly, and softly.

"Splendid" the human complimented

His lips curled up into a smile. A smile that's genuine and full of sincerity ' _You're teaching me how to be selfish, little bitch. Know I want you all for myself'_

"Can you play another one?"

"Anything for you, little bitch"

His fingers kept flying so fast she couldn't keep up to this beautiful, yet haunting peace. Across the notes, black keys, white keys, the vampire played even with his eyes closed. She leaned against Laito as she let her eyes flutter close, and her mind wanders over the obscure thoughts and worries that become present when nothing is holding her attention, she slipped into oblivion.

"Thank you"

 **A/N: R &R guys ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Play

**Chapter 3: The Play**

Yui is stuck with the second son enduring the punishment he gave her for no particular reason. She is in the verge of dying for her prideful attitude or begging for her punishment to be lifted.

"What are you doing?" the human asked, as if she can't see what he's doing

"Reading" he answered shortly

With nothing to do the human started bugging him by asking some random questions to keep herself busy and to simply annoy the vampire.

"What are you reading?"

"A book"

"What book?"

"Hamlet"

"Who?"

"Seriously?" Reiji unconsciously raised a brow, but his eyes are still set on the book "It's a play written by William Shakespeare"

"The story of prince Hamlet's revenge" she smiled playfully

"So you know?" he scowled

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt that I love..."

His attention was caught by how she recited Hamlet's lines. _'Amazing'_ is all he could describe her.

"I'm not really into literature, but I like some of Shakespeare's works" she blurted out "One of my favourites is Romeo and Juliet, the two young star-crossed lovers"

"How typical can you be? Almost everyone, mostly women likes that" Reiji averted his gaze from the book to the human "If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"

Her mouth dropped _'This man is amazing_ ' she admired how he claimed Romeo's lines. The vampire stared at her for a moment as if waiting for a reply, and she complied.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"

The world became their stage and the heavens as their audience for their little play. Somehow she managed balancing the cup of tea placed in her head, and the three pile of books in each hands while reciting the lines properly. They completely forgot about the reality they're living on beacause for tonight they are Romeo and Juliet

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he stood up

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" with hand gestures he dramatically blurted out the lines

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged"

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took" she replied

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"

"You kiss by the book"

He waved at their invisible audience, as he bowed. She laughed until her melodious laugh died down into a genuine smile, and with that their little play ended.

"You're not that bad" with that remark he went back to reading again. The peaceful and somewhat deafening silence returned.

"I know" she replied confidently

After three more hours of suffering from enduring her punishment, it was lifted, and she is asked to disappear from his sight. She sighed at the thought of the muscle pain she'll suffer next. She was about to take her leave when a sudden spine-chilling voice called to her.

"Reiji?" she called as her voice trembled _'It wasn't Reiji'_

The vampire remained silent waiting for her to continue, but she didn't "What is it?" he impatiently asked

"Nevermind..."

He lifted his gaze from the book to the human. For a moment to him she looked so vulnerable, her innocent eyes is warped in darkness, her genuine smile faded, and her hands are trembling ' _What?_ ' Reiji mentally asked himself ' _She never showed vulnerability before. No matter what situation she's in, this fool is always smiling_ '

"Goodnight"

' _What's wrong?_ ' he felt the urge to ask her, but he couldn't find the strength to voice it out. His conscious and subconscious are fighting over it. "Wha-" just when he was about to ask, the door shut closed, his chance slipped away. It's strange, he felt something strange. He couldn't stop thinking about her face, the face that shows fear and longing. She never showed any vulnerability, fear, and sadness before because of her carefree attitude and smile she managed to hide those, but she dropped the act infront of him and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"Maybe I should've asked"

 **A/N: R &R ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Of Sweets

**Chapter 4: Prince of Sweets**

She quietly entered the kitchen. ' _I hope nobody is around'_ she thought. She carefully took every step towards the fridge. The human looked from left to right, making sure that there's no threat around. She sighed, she finally reached it.

"Goal~" she opened the fridge "Eggs. Flour. Sugar. Milk-" she happily grabbed the ingredients out of the cold white box to the table next to it

She is planning to bake a chocolate cake. It's been so long since the last time she made one, as far as she remembers the last time was for her thirteenth birthday where her father labelled it as the best-next-to-your-great-father's-cake.

 _'Aww..._ I _miss him'_

Yui was busily thinking about what shape she'll make that she didn't even noticed the vampire who entered the kitchen "What are you doing?" the purple haired boy glared at her in great disgust "Stealing?"

"I'm not, Kanato" she casually said, hiding the fact that she's nervous "I bought this with Reiji the other day"

"How dare you talk back to me?!"

"You accused me of stealing, I should defend myself" she shrugged "Besides you asked me"

His glare deepened at the human's insensitivity. He watched her carefully as she gingerly dig through the fridge, searching for that one thing that's missing ' _Chocolates_ '.

"Where... " she unconsciously pouted "I know I hid it here"

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for... My.."

She turned around, staring at the vampire accusingly "Where is it?" she asked raising a brow _'He's the only one who's crazy enough to do anything for sweets'_ " _My_ chocolates?"

"Are you accusing me?" he asked raising his voice "How impolite can you be?!"

Without uttering another word Yui stormed out of the kitchen. Fist rolled into balls, she marched towards the garden "I saw him once came in here with some sweets" she stop infront of the maze which Reiji warned her to never set a foot in.

"Where do you think your going?" Kanato appeared before her "Didn't Reiji forbid you to come near here?"

"He didn't, he just warned me" she snorted "I know it's here"

"Set a foot in..." he smiled creepily "And you'll get lost and die"

"If you're trying to stop me by scaring me, stop it because you're just polluting the air"

"I'm not stopping you" he said stomping his foot "You'll die!"

"I will not"

"You'll die"

"I will not"

"You will"

"I will not"

"You will?!"

"Then, let's have a deal" the human offered "If I successfully went out of the maze with the chocolates, you'll grant my one request"

"If you didn't?"

She smiled "Likewise"

"Fair enough, deal"

There's no way she'll win. How could she possibly win if she's only depending on her instincts. She'll die because of her arrogant and boastful attitude, this is the end for her. She entered the maze bravely. Ritcher had told her that familiars serve the Sakamakis as servants and the HellDogs serve as guards. Familiars are fast and you'll rarely see them, while the HellDogs can't be seen with her human eyes, but can be sense through their odd stench. She turned left to right, ignoring the frightening ambiance the place gives. She went further in, walking impassively, letting her instincts lead the way. They're not visible to her human eyes, but she can feel their strong presence. The HellDogs are close.

"What a stubborn human, Teddy" Kanato who's silently watching from afar sighed in frustration "She'll get eaten by those dogs. She's already surrounded by four"

' _One wrong turn, and I'll die_ ' she thought "Kanato, these HellDogs can't kill me" she said confidently, masking the truth that she's actually scared "What a greedy boy. Are you that scared of the thought that somebody might take your sweets to let HellDogs guard them?"

He was stunned ' _How did she...?'_ his brow twitched in confusion "You're no match for HellDogs. You're _just_ a mere human"

"Don't underestimate me, Vampire" she replied "I'm Yui"

Kanato chanted a word in a language the human isn't familiar of. Four HellDogs appeared, circling her like sharks to their prey. Her legs are trembling in fear, but she still put up a tough face.

"Give up"

"No"

"You'll die because of your stubbornness, are you okey with that?"

"I'll die for my pride"

The HellDogs can no longer hold back, seeing a breathing human hungered them. Without waiting for the vampire's order they growled as they lunged at her. Earning a scratch, she managed to half avoid it. The stench of the human's blood spread in the air which awakened their thirst for blood more.

"I guess you didn't trained them well" she teased

Suddenly, she felt a stirring sensation inside her chest. Yui closed her eyes tightly. Everything went black.

* * *

" _ **Who..."**_

 _ **She silenced him "I'll explain it in time"**_

 _ **"... Is...?" he asked confused "You're not... H... Who're you?... Are you?"**_

 _ **"I'm Yui, and I'm... " she answered "I'm... Her... She... Me... We're"**_

 _ **"How?" His eyes widened "... Human... What are..."**_

 _ **"You don't... Remember... Too?" she smiled sadly "Keep this as a secret... They're... Couldn't... Remember... Better... Keep... "**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"It's ... "**_

* * *

As the human opened her eyes, she's already back in the kitchen holding a box of chocolates ' _Why... How?'_ "Did I won?"

"You cheated"

"How?" her brows furrowed "I don't even remember a thing about what happened"

His gripped to Teddy tightened "How much do you remember?"

She cupped her chin "I was about to enter the maze"

Kanato sighed in relief "Y-you won" he replied "What's your request?"

"Huh?" she looked at him in disbelief "How?"

Kanato was terrified by the woman she saw earlier, it wasn't his precious human, it wasn't a human at all, not a vampire, nor a demon.

"Just accept it" he replied dryly "Don't ask how and why"

"I won" she clapped her hands happily "I don't even remember how, but I won?!"

"So, what's your request?" he asked impatiently "You're wasting my time"

"M-my request is for you to eat... My cake"

She doesn't know what got into her, but she wants Kanato to have it. She wants to make it for someone. She wants to hear someone criticize her cake. Despite her father who kept her company, she always felt alone. ' _But with these merciless sadist vampires, it's different'._ Her memories of sharing a meal with her father is there, but none of it felt real.

"Come again?"

"Let me rephrase it: I want you to criticize my chocolate cake..." she fidgeted "Since you're the only one who eats almost everything that's sweet, I want to hear your opinion...-other people's opinion, other than my father who always lied to me just to make me feel better" she added

"If you insist, human" he replied "I guess Teddy would love to crush your heart into pieces too"

The vampire sat at the kitchen stool, as he quietly observed every single movement she made.

"Klutz" he teased as he laughed loudly "Your stupidity is amusing"

It wasn't laughable at all, she was transferring the egg to the other side of the table, when it slipped out of her hand. She could've gotten hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry for being stupid"

Yui finished mixing everything, ' _What's left to do is to clean'_ she thought as she closed the oven. The human was busily cleaning the mess she made, completely oblivious from Kanato who pondered in deep thought about his encounter with that gorgeous but terrifying woman. ' _I wonder who...-what she is'._ She heared a loud _ting_ from the oven, Yui pulled the brown round thing out of the oven. It's sweet smell filled the air. The human carefully positioned it infront of the vampire ' _Finally done'_ she sighed in satisfaction. With a smile she served it to Kanato. From one bite to another, he eagerly devoured it. ' _I don't care what she is'_ Kanato smiled unconsciously ' _As long as she gives me the sweetest thing among all the chocolates in the world... I'm fine with it, I'm completely contented with her smile'_

"So, how is it?" she excitedly asked "Is it good?"

"Try harder, next time"

"Eh?!" she pouted "What were you smiling for?"

"I wasn't smiling"

"Yes, you were"

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"Quit pouting, it doesn't suit you"

 **A/N: R &R. In the next chapters it'll be explained what happened to Kanato and Yui at the maze. **


	5. Chapter 5: Daily Dose of Happiness

**Chapter 5: Daily dose of happiness**

"Flat-chest" Ayato called, poking her favourite human "Don't ignore yours truly's presence"

Seeking for the human's attention, he grabbed the book which Yui is currently reading "Give it back" she ordered

"Are you ordering yours truly?" he smirked "Know your place, human"

She groaned ' _Laito and Ayato are the least people I want to be with right now'_ she thought ' _Shu would be okay, he's quiet. Subaru is fine, as long as he wouldn't mess up with my things. Kanato is good to keep company with, as long as there is sweets, he's cool. Reiji would be great to be with at times like this, he can help me with these math-math thingies, but to my dismay, he can't'_

She sighed. ' _Oh how I hate studying'_

"Hey flat-chest?!" the third son called pulling her out of her thoughts

"What is it?!" the human asked a little annoyed. Going back to her senses, she realized that shouting at him won't do any good "W-what is it, yours truly?"

He grinned. Hearing her call him that send chills throughout his body ' _Finally_ ' he thought.

"What the hell are you studying for?" he raised a brow "Tomorrow is a holiday, and the day after tomorrow is Saturday"

Her brows furrowed "So?"

"So there's no school for three days"

"Whatever" she grimaced "Give. Me. Back. My. Book"

"Five. Meh. Duck. Mei. Look"

' _Laito, he's indeed your brother'_ She facepalmed

"In any ways give and five, doesn't sound the same" she laughed

"Yeah right" he snorted "Why the hell are you reading this piece of crap anyways?"

"I failed math"

"Seriously?" he smirked "What a shame" the vampire teased "I've never studied before, but I've never failed a subject. What happened to you?"

"Lies" she scoffed

"I got one hundred on math"

"Liar"

"Honestly, I got ninety-nine"

"Seriously?" she deadpanned "I find it hard to believe"

"It is indeed unbelievable" he exclaimed, carefully examining the test paper he's currently holding "If your score of seventeen is compared to mine, one will question your brain"

"What do you mean by that?" she helplessly tried to snatch the test paper away from the vampire's hands "FYI, I _only_ failed math, and for the rest I passed"

"That's true, but a score of seventeen out of one hundred is questionable" he insisted "Wait until Reiji sees this. You'll experience hell"

"He doesn't know yet" she sighed "Knowing in advance that I failed, I asked and pleaded for my math teacher to give me a special exam, I was asked to take it tomorrow. I need to study" she looked at him with those pleading eyes that none of the brothers, not even Reiji can avoid "Help me"

The vampire remained silent ' _If I were to help, what should I ask in return?'_

"Takoyaki" he replied

The human frowned "What?"

"Make me some Takoyaki, then I _might_ consider helping you"

Before the human could answer, he already dragged her out of her room to the kitchen. "Go ahead" he smiled teasingly as they arrived at the kitchen "Do your magic"

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine"

The human opened the fridge, checking all the ingredients needed.

"The area of study known as the history of mathematics is primarily an investigation into the origin of discoveries in mathematics and, to a lesser extent, an investigation into the mathematical methods and notation of the past" he blurted out "In algebraic and geometric proofs, give me one for addition property of equality"

"Wait" she held her chin "I-if x is equals to y, and x plus z...-Ugh?!"

"If x is equals to y, and x plus z is equals to y plus z. x is equals to three, y is equals to three, z is equals to four. Three plus four is equals to four plus three. Seven is equals to seven"

"Ugh. I seriously hate math" she groaned "It's making my life more complicated"

"I thought you love learning?" he teased "What happened to the: life is all about learning"

"Science, that's what I was talking about" she grimaced "Not math"

"Not math" Ayato mimicked "Science is also Math, idiot"

Arguing about some random topics is always their favourite thing to do. They talked about the weirdest and the most nonsensical thing ever.

After their long argument about: _which is better, Sunday or Saturday?_ Ayato's mouth finally shut, to surf the net to find proof that Saturday is better. He never accepts defeat, after all he's _yours truly_ the one and only.

She's currently washing the vegetables, ignoring the vampire who kept insisting that Saturday is better, when her mind wanders off to the Sakamaki residents' type of foods:

' _For the triplets: Ayato prefers spicy food, Kanato dislikes everything other than sweets, and Laito isn't picky._ _For the two elder sons: Reiji likes bittersweet things, and Shu doesn't like sweet nor dislikes bitter things. F_ _or the youngest: Subaru, hates almost everything' she pondered 'If I'd be their wife, I'll only feed myself'_

"Flat-chested Idiot?!" Ayato called "The water is overflowing"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Quit apologizing to me. Just turn it off" he commanded

She hurriedly turned it off, and wiped the floor "I'm not apologizing to you, I'm apologizing to the water that was wasted, duh"

"Yeah damn right, as if it'll forgive you" he replied sarcastically "The most ancient mathematical texts available are Plimpton 322, the Rhind Mathematical Papyrus and the Moscow Mathematical Papyrus. All of these texts concern the so-called Pythagorean theorem, which seems to be the most ancient and widespread mathematical development after basic arithmetic and geometry. The study of mathematics as a demonstrative discipline begins when?"

"I know this, I know this, I know this" she jump up and down excitedly "Sixth century BC with the Pythagoreans"

"Correct" he replied "If Galileo observed the moons of Jupiter in orbit about that planet, using a telescope based on a toy imported from Holland, who had gathered an enormous quantity of mathematical data describing the positions of the planets in the sky?"

Her brows furrowed "U-um... Taco Brahe?" she answered unsure

He laughed. He laughed hysterically "Taco... Seriously?"

"What is it then?"

"Tycho Brahe" he held his stomach "Ouch. I can't stop laughing"

"Is it that laughable?" she raised an eyebrow "Am I that stupid?"

"Yeah. Your stupidity brings smile to yours truly"

"Uh-huh. I don't know what to feel, should I be glad that I bring people happiness, or hate myself for being a clown?"

"You're not Santa, only santa brings happiness to people. You're just my stupid clown" he said "You've been given the chance to see yours truly's beautiful smile everyday, just be grateful, damn flat-chested clown"

"No, everytime I see that smug face of yours I feel like vomiting" she teased

Their endless nonesense continued. From time to time the vampire would ask some questions related to Math, Yui can answer some, but to her dismay Ayato just laughs at her wrong answers.

Time flies fast, the Takoyaki is almost done.

Yui just glared at the vampire who's now happily devouring the Takoyaki she made, realizing that her time and effort was half wasted.

"Bonne chance pour demain" he winked "By the way, just incase that little brain of yours doesn't know, that was French for: goodluck tomorrow" he quickly added before disappearing

"Well I think that big brain of yours doesn't know that I know!" she stomped her foot "Where's my thank you?!" she did her best to sound angry, but failed, she ended up laughing instead.

Ayato smiled. It wasn't his usual smile, it isn't cunning nor a smug one. It's a simple smile that says he's completely happy and contented ' _My daily dose of happiness is you'_

 **A/N: R &R :D**

 **(I don't know how to speak french, I used google translate to help me)**


	6. Chapter 6: Nostalgic

**Chapter 6: Nostalgic**

After waking up from that dream, Yui couldn't bring herself to close her eyes again.

Ever since she moved in the mansion she'd been dreaming about the same thing, the same scenery and the same person. Everytime she closes her eyes she sees _her_.

In her distress, the triplets always comes to her, but to her dismay they're not around.

She groaned as she tossed from left to right. Instead of laying hopelessly in bed she decided to go for a walk.

The human's mind drifted back to the times she spend with the vampires. She muses on how they bond in many different ways.

' _Laito plays the piano for me. Reiji became my hobby-buddy, since we share the same interests when it comes to literature. Kanato and Ayato always drags me into the kitchen'_ a small smile crept in her lips as she remembers those moments _'The youngest opens up with me. Shu is my... Sleeping-buddy?'_

She playfully hopped from one stone to another, humming the tune that's been playing in her head for awhile.

She giggled as Reiji's annoyed face suddenly popped up in her head ' _He'll be so mad if he finds out that I went out again without his consent'_

Fearing the second son's hideous punishments, she decided to go back when she caught a blonde vampire sitting under a sycamore tree out of the corner of her eye to the right side.

She giggled as she saw Shu sleeping at his usual spot. His mouth is slightly open and his arms are crossed across his chest. She stared at him, admiring how perfect he is.

"What's with that lustful stare?" he gently opened his eyes, those blue orbs met her pink ones "Realized already how hot I am?"

"I haven't" she flashed him a toothy smile "I'm wondering how come you don't do anything else other than to close your eyes" she grimaced "You're not sleeping beauty"

"Hn"

"Hn" the human mimicked "It's a fine weather, it'll be a waste if you'll only spend it sleeping"

"I'm conserving my energy" he replied "How about you?" he deadpanned "You're given two days to rest, and you're just wasting it"

"Says the man who's wasting it too"

"I'm putting my forty-eight hours to good use"

"Yeah, you do" she sarcastically replied

"Hn"

"Is your vocabulary limited with 'Hn'?"

He just shrugged.

"I bet you have a bad breath that's why you talk less than a regular person does"

"Hn"

"I hate you"

She crossed her arms, in annoyance. She knows she's being childish, but she couldn't decipher why she's always acting this way when the blonde is around. It's probably because she feels comfortable around him, or maybe because she knows by heart that the vampire is too lazy to care.

He smirked "Hn"

He loves teasing her. She gives the most amusing and unpredictable reactions that for his perspective is cute.

She sighed "May I sit beside you?"

"If I answered no, you'll pretend you didn't heard me and just sit" he replied "What's the point in wasting my saliva answering your nonesense?"

"Duh" she snickered "Why can't you just answer me like a normal person would?"

Shu shrugged "Uhm... Because I'm not normal?" he gave her a crooked smile "Where the hell did you put your brain, human?"

"I don't know, maybe I left it in the mansion" she answered sarcastically "Wait, I'll get it"

She's about to leave when the vampire grabbed her wrist, stopping her departure "My back hurts"

"I have nothing to do with it"

"You have everything to do with it"

"How come?"

"Sit" he ordered "Stop complicating things, will you?"

"I'm not" despite her complaints, she complied "I'm not your dog"

"You're acting like one" He teased, as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position, using the human's lap as his pillow "This is better"

"Great" she sarcastically replied "Now you'll drag me into this preserving-energy-activity of yours?"

"Hn"

After a few minutes, he dozed off again. _'I'm surprise that he can sleep in a position like this'_ she thought ' _Well, it's Shu that we're talking about, as long as he feels like it, he can sleep whenever he wants and wherever he wants_ '

"Shu, do you like classical music?" she asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. As expected the vampire didn't replied "You seem to like it" she added "Your eyes are beautiful" she complimented, doubting that he's really asleep she quickly added "They're like Beatrix's"

By the mention of her mother's name the vampire gently opened his eyes "You seem to know a lot about us unworldly beings. The HellDogs. Our names. Our history" he raised a brow "How about you Yui, who're you?"

' _Who_...' the question hit a nerve. She couldn't answer that, she _can't._ She can't answer a question that she'd been asking herself too.

The human took the question seriously. She answered what comes to mind the moment she heard it: "I don't know" she sighed "Shu, have you ever questioned your existence?"

"I'm too lazy" he chuckled

 _'I shouldn't expect anything from this man'_ she mentally facepalmed

"Questions like?"

"Questions like: Who am I? What am I for the world? Of all the thousand sperms, why did I lived? Of all the names that could've been given to me, why Yui?" she blurted out "What if I'm not Yui, is it possible that I'd still be here? What if I'm just another nonesense for the world? What if I'm just a mistake? Do I really know myself, or she's just another stranger?"

Shu shrugged "That's deep" he replied amused "If your questions are to be answered your present will be at stake, did the thought ever crossed your mind?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but shut it _'Like duh, what kind of a question is that?'_

"Let me rephrase it: Aren't you afraid of the answers to your dumb questions? Don't you think some things should be left unanswered? Aren't you contented of what you have and what you are right now?"

It took minutes for her mind to register what the vampire just said "Wow. That's fourty-eight words, you broke your record Shu" she smirked "You have a loud mind"

"You have a big mouth" he shot back "And correction: It's fifty words"

"Whateves"

"Whateves" the vampire mimicked "Your choices of words are mediocre"

Out of the blue he started to laugh.

"Says the man who's vocabulary is limited with 'Hn'" she pouted "I hate your sense of humor. What's funny?"

' _I find it hard to believe that this dumb naive human can possibly make me feel this way'_ he pondered ' _Her dumb and innocent character never failed to amuse me. The fact that she never drops her act of being cheerful and tough is amusing, cute, and sometimes attractive'_

"What's wrong with you?" her brows furrowed "You're creeping me out"

His laugh died down into a wide grin "Hn"

' _Sometimes just seeing her angelic smile, makes my lips curl up into a small smile for a reason that I couldn't decipher'_ he gently closed his eyes _'It feels so nostalgic'_

"Hn" she mimicked

A/N: R&R ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Bipolar

**Chapter 7: Bipolar**

 ***Saturday, 2:30am***

 _It's raining hard, the heavens are really sympathizing with her. Just like the sun, she's not on the mood to joke at nor to provoke any of the brothers (which rarely happens) that's why as soon as the limo stopped, she proceeded to her room quietly. She's obviously drained out of energy, that's why they let her off for today._

 _She heave a sigh. It has been a long and agonizing day, she feels like she can no longer keep her eyes open. She's feeling drowsy at the sight of her pink bed. Too tired to care, she carelessly tossed her bag in the air as she hurriedly removed her shoes and socks, leaving everything at the doorstep of her room._

 _The human plopped into her bed. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position, as she gently closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep, unheeding of the door she left unlocked. Her deep snores are heard all over the mansion, calling a certain grumpy vampire._

 _ **'This idiot... '**_ _he raised a brow, questioningly '_ _ **Is she aware that she's living with SIX blood thirsty vampires?'**_ _He turned his back away from the door planing to leave her be, but his departure was stopped when he heard her mumbled: Subatsuntsun. Because of Subaru's fiery attitude, that easily pissed him off "Shut up, idiot?!"_

 _The vampire slammed the door close, albeit it almost flew away, he can careless. By his sudden action small cracks were formed and Yui fell off of her bed._

 _"What the hell?!" she marched towards the door and swung it open. She glared at the vampire._

 _"Your things are scattered everywhere, your door was left open, and you're snoring like there's no tomorrow. Are you a lady or what?"_

 _She was bewildered by the vampire's sudden outburst, it took minutes before she replied "Then?"_

 _"Are you aware that my room is just across yours?" he said pointing the mentioned room "Are you aware that I'm a man who's hormones ar-your scent drives me crazy, and I can't even sleep peacefully because of that loud mouth of yours?!"_

 _"Yes, yes I'm fully aware" she feigned a smile, her hands placed on her hips "That's all?!" she snapped "How about you?" her brows almost met in fury "Are you aware that I haven't gotten enough sleep because I'm still adjusting in my current situation, that I'm the bloodbank of SIX bloood thirsty vampires, that I sleep for ONLY three hours a day, that I'm just a human and this body needs rest?!"_

 _He was taken aback, his expression softened as he realized that she really looked unwell "If you won't leave your do-"_

 _Not letting him finish, the human shut the door closed. It's been a long rough day for her, and all she wants is to sleep. All she wants is to close her eyes and never open them again, only beacause she became a running candidate for the school council presidency of Ryoutei academy. The moment she heard that she's being elected she bluntly declined, but to her dismay they already registered her without her consent, what's worst is that she'll rival Reiji Sakamaki._

 _"You..." he angrily threw the door open, this time it literally flew away._

 _"What's your problem?!" she reprimanded "I-"_

 ***Sunday 2:30pm***

Twelve hours ago, everything was running fine, not until Subaru and Yui had a fight. They fought eachother until dawn. In the present: Electricity is gone, Reiji is currently fixing the problem, and the rest are minding their own business. The moon is the only thing Yui can clearly see. Doesn't matter for the Sakamaki residents, but for a human like Yui, it does. She needs to study for tomorrow's exam, or else she'll fail math again. Heck, she's not a nacturnal bat like them.

"You're letting your guard down" Subaru glared at her "Idiot"

A part of him is annoyed by the human's stupidity for camping outside, but he's half relieved to see her safe.

She crossed her arms "Look who's talking" she scoffed "The main reason of our current situation, the idiot who recklessly threw my bed at the mansion's main source of electricity, Subatsuntsun"

"It was partly your fault, stupid"

"Jerk"

"Dumb human"

"Attention seeker"

"Foolish"

"Bipolar"

"Naive"

"How do you spell shut up?" she looked at him "Well, it's CTDM" she smirked "Close. That. Damn. Mouth"

"Your vocabulary sucks" he snickered

"Please don't mistake me as Shu"

"You're just as dense as him" he replied "I can't even tell the difference"

"Well, why don't you cut that long bangs of yours to see the difference"

"Mind your own hair" Subaru scorned "Do you remember?" he teased "A cackroach was found crawling in it"

"It was Ayato's stupid prank on me"

"Don't blame it on the redhead"

He sighed. Silence reigned once again. It's getting cold, He's about to invite her to come inside when _her_ name crossed his mind. There's something that's been bothering the vampire since the day Yui moved in, he didn't had the chance to confront her about it, but he realized that now is the perfect timing.

"Let me talk to _her_ "

" _Her_?" The human looked at him, confused by who he means "Who?"

He simply answered "Your heart"

"You're not making any sense"

"Don't try to make sense about it" he deadpanned

 _'What the hell is he talking about?'_ The question shouldn't be what, but _who_. She had an Idea who he's talking about, but she decided to put a blind eye on it.

"..." he mentioned a name, merely a whisper that the human couldn't hear

She reached up, and suddenly her vision began to fade. She lowered her hands, and realized she couldn't hear anything. With her vision almost completely faded, she heard herself hit the floor. Then the human knew no more.

* * *

 _ **"You... ?"**_

 _ **"..." he replied "The moment... Stepped..."**_

 _ **"As expected... Christa's..." she smirked "This dream... Soon"**_

 _ **"Can't... Make... Long?"**_

 _ **She smiled sadly "... Wish... "**_

* * *

She opened her eyes. She blinked twice to make sure if she's still dreaming or not _'How did I get here?'_

"You're finally awake" Reiji said from the corner of the room "How about a word of thanks for the person who fixed the problem you caused?"

"What are you talking about?" she raised a brow "Is the electricity back?"

"Electricity?" Laito suddenly appeared, followed by Ayato "What are you talking about?"

"If you're talking about yesterday, it's back" Kanato joined in

"H-huh?" her brows furrowed "Yesterday?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember a thing about what happened yesterday" the second son crossed his arms "Don't play dumb, you'll face the consequences of your actions. Drop the act"

"What the hell are you ta-"

"You overslept. You'll take an exam today, remember?" Subaru abruptly changed the topic "She'll be late, leave her alone"

"How can they even think of nominating an scatterbrained like you who failed math for the student council precidency?" -Kanato

"Shit. I overslept?!" She stood up "I thought it'll be tomorrow?"

"Oh my, little bitch you shouldn't use cursing words"

A/N: R&R :D


	8. Chapter 8: Days Like This

**Chapter 8: Days Like This**

They're on their way home from school.

The eldest cleared his throat "By the way" he looked at yui "That man sent you a letter" He abruptly handed her the envelope

Her hands trembled as she reached out "Thank you"

She felt a pang in her chest as she received the letter. She pondered in thought about what could the letter be about. ' _Is it finally ending?'_ the same question ran in her mind ' _Is this the end?'_ tears are threatening to fall ' _It can't end like this'._

Curiosity is drawn all over the vampires' faces, but they can't afford to ask because she looked soo upset, even Ayato never dared to pry.

She's terrified. She's afraid that if this ride ends it might be her last, she's afraid that if they'll ask: _what's wrong?_ she can't answer: _I'm fine_ , she's afraid of leaving her precious boys, but what terrifies her the most is that when the time comes they'll just forget her.

She mustered up a smile "Snow"

"Snow?" Laito repeated "What about it, little bitch?"

"When do you think it'll first fall, Reiji?"

"How would I know? I'm not a newscaster"

"Silly" she giggled "It's the same as you acting like the head of the Sakamaki household" the human smirked "Even though Shu is" Yui pointed out earning a glare from the second son, while the others mentally laughed "I thought of all the people you would know"

"It's during mid-January until late-February" Shu lazily said "Nobody can predict when it'll first fall, stupid"

She frowned "Can't it be earlier than that, perhaps somewhere in December?"

"Why so eager?" Ayato snorted "It's just cold, wet and white"

"As what I've read from books, it is" she agreed "But, I want to see and feel it for real"

"Some places begins as early as November and lasts into May, with the peak being in February" -Shu

"Really?" her eyes sparkled

"Don't get your hopes up" Shu sighed "Here in Osaka, we receive only small amounts of snow"

She pouted "Really"

"You don't know that fact?" the fourth son asked in disbelief "Where the hell is she from, Teddy?"

"I'm from.. Eden?" she answered

"You seem unsure" Ayato raised a brow "You don't know where you're from? That's silly"

"I'm from Eden"

"Where's that?" -Reiji

"U-uhm... "

' _Where's that...?'_ She lived and grew up there, but heck she doesn't have the slightest idea about where on earth it is. All she remembers is their house, the people who lived there, and the apple trees.

"It's the place where I was born, my father is a priest there, the town's people are all kind, and they grew apple trees" she smiled, remembering the warm smiles of the people she met "Our house is nothing like a mansion, it's small, we only have two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a dining Room"

She never mentioned her hometown nor talk about her personal life. The vampires listened to her eagerly, like kids listening to a story.

"...I'm popular with the boys in my town, I had a hundred of suitors" She laughed, as she remembered how her father lectured those men about how precious her daughter is "Well, a hundred? I know it sounds like I'm exaggerating, but it's the truth"

She was surprise to see that they're seriously listening, even the apathetic Shu is obviously participating despite his eyes are closed.

They're intrigued about how their precious human grew up as to what she is today, and how she managed to keep that smile despite how cruel the world is.

"...When I was a kid, I always had this question in mind" she looked at the second son "Reiji, why is a building called building when it's already done?"

"What a stupid question, Teddy"

"Stupid indeed" Reiji smirked "It is called a building: because the suffix 'ing' is added to verbs to make noun forms. For instance a celebrity's following. Following describes the people who follow them in a noun is a noun form of a thing that exists as the result of the act of those who bui-"

"Stop. We're no longer in school. Please let my mind rest for awhile" Ayato whined

"You never stopped wondering" Laito smiled in amusement "Don't you think that there are things that should be left unanswered, little bitch?"

"Life is a mystery, it'll be a waste to leave it as it is" the girl answered "It's pointless if you'll spend half of your life going to school not learning anything, don't you agree?"

"If you put it that way, it sounds pointless to spend half of your life sitting. If my life is limited, like you humans, I'd rather eat as much Takoyaki as I can" -Ayato

"Yeah, but that's not a healthy diet, Ayato" Yui giggled "You'll die at an early age"

"Why don't you mortals spend your short time living doing the things you want? You'll die anyways, idiots" -Subaru

"Don't be naive. Life isn't fair, Subaru" she deadpanned "It is Un-fa-ir" she added emphasizing what she means "Not everyone are given the opportunity to live a successful life, like you immortal aristocrats"

She had a point, not everyone can do anything in this cruel and selfish world, but to live their lives to the fullest, to live as happy as they can be, and to be a part of history.

"Contrary, they're just mortals. Within a blink of our eyes, like flowers they wither away" -Yui

"You're a human too, idiot" the youngest replied "You talk like your not like one"

"Well, you can call me different" she smiled smugly "Okay, so much for that" she chuckled "I have a question for Su-ba-ru" she smiled deviously "Why do you think it's called foreplay when five can fit in?"

The brothers were caught off guard, ' _Oh-they didn't see that coming'._ Their reactions are what the human expected it would be: Laito laughed, Ayato coughed, Reiji wondered, Shu just shrugged, Kanato was disgusted, and Subaru's mouth dropped. She would have rolled over laughing if they weren't in a running car.

"What a lewd woman" -Kanato

"If learning is being lewd, then Reiji is worst than me"

"Please don't use my name to defend yourself" the mentioned vampire reprimanded

"I know why, little bitch" the fourth son raised his hand, as if a keen student seeking its teacher's attention "Do you want an explanation or do you prefer a demonstration?"

"No thanks. I'd rather listen to Reiji's boring lectures than to listen to your cheap nonesense"

Reiji sighed.

"Let's just change the topic, we all know Subatsuntsun can't answer that silly question" she teased "The other day I heard Ayato moaning. I wonder what _yours truly_ was doing" she smiled slyly

"H-huh?!" Ayato blushed "D-don't get the wrong idea, I..."

"Did you had a rough day?" she winked

"Don't say that in a misleading way" he scorned

"What are you talking about, _yours truly_?" she held her chin as if wondering "Wait" she gasped "Are you thinking that I'm thinking that you're thinking that I'm thinking that you're doing lewd things in your roo-"

"Shut up?!" the redhead covered her mouth "Shut up, shut up, shut up...-I'm not doing anything weird"

"My, my" Laito playfully smiled "I'm so proud of you, _brother_ "

"I told you that's not what I-"

"What a pain" Shu smirked "There's nothing to be ashamed of, that's normal for us males"

"That's not wha-"

"Have you no shame?" Reiji scoffed "Discussing how you're masturbating is disgusting, Ayato"

"Damn, I'm not!" he hissed

The human struggled to break free from the vampires tight grip, she smiled triumphantly.

"Wha-"

"Enough" Reiji glared at the two "We're still in the car, we'll discuss this matter when we arrive" Reiji ordered "I don't care about your sex life, as long as you handle it properly, albeit it's disgusting" he massaged his temple "I can't face the fact that we're blood related"

"I told you, I didn't did what you think I did!"

"Defensive!" they all said in unison

Before Yui came, they would wish that riding home would be as fast as using teleportation, they would wish that the moment they stepped in the car they already reached home. Now, their silent rides going home were changed into a merrier and livelier nonsense.

Their topic flew from Ayato's masturbation down to Subaru.

"I'm not!"

"A tsundere?!" Laito teased "Look, he's denying it while blushing"

"Damn, don't call m-"

"Suba..." Ayato laughed hysterically "Subatsuntsun"

"Shut up!"

"Poor Subaru" Yui laughed along "Since the masturbating-pervert is being bullied, he wants to avert our attention to you"

"I thought we're done with that issue, flat-chest" within zero point two seconds Ayato turned serious "And what's with the stupid nickname?!"

Days like this, the human couldn't stop wishing for it to last, but sadly it have to end. ' _This dream will end soon'._ She can't afford to just let it end like this. ' _Snow..._ ' an idea popped in her mind.

" _If_ I'm still here" she smiled "Will you promise me that we will watch it together?"

"What do you mean by if?" -Ayato

"And what is 'it', little bitch?" -Laito

"I want to watch the snow with everyone, before this dream ends"

A/N: R&R. The dream is coming to an end and _She_ will wake up soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Letter

**Chapter 9: Letter**

For almost an hour she stared at it cautiously, like any minute the untouched letter will swallow her. She heave a sigh realizing that staring at it won't help, she decided to hide it under her pillow,

She concluded that there are two possible reasons why that man sent her the letter: First, it could possibly be a letter consulting her. Second, it could possibly be a letter that contains the words of _this is the end, goodbye, our contract ends here, farewell._

Assuming that it is just a letter of consultation, she's pretty sure that the next one would be the second reason she concluded. She can't stop thinking about it.

It sounds irrational freaking out about a simple letter, but HELLO it is not a simple letter. Heck, the moment she signed the contract (that she knew she shouldn't) the world became ABNORMAL or is she the one who's abnormal for signing a contract blinded by her own selfish desire?

"I'm an idiot" she stared at the ceiling "I hate myself"

She heard the door across her creaked, which is Subaru's room by the way. After a minute a few steps were heard "You sure do"

"Shut up. Leave me alone"

She had been sulking for three days now, still hesitating to whether open the God damn letter or just leave it be.

"Don't worry, little bitch" she was startled to hear Laito's voice "Even though you hate yourself, my feelings won't change"

"What your feeling right now isn't love, that's lust" she mocked "Pervert"

Day and night for the past three days all she thought about was the letter. The Sakamakis (Even Shu) noticed her sudden change: She spaces out recently, forgets the simple things (like putting on her socks), became more dense as usual, and even forget to talk (literally she went on a day not uttering a single word).

"I want some Takoyaki" Ayato's demanding voice was heard "Make me some"

"I'm not your maid. I'm your bloodbank" she snorted "Go make yourself some, ask the servants, or if your that desperate go ask Reiji"

She hates not knowing, but she hates having regrets. The agonizing feeling when fighting your curiosity is unbearable. Everytime she plans on terminating the letter her curiosity always wins.

By the mere mention of his name, Reiji appeared "What is the noise all about?"

"Your beloved brother, namely Ayato, was craving for his favorite Takoyaki, he wishes for you to cook it for him" she heard a foot stomped, she was so sure that it was Kanato, so before the fourth son could make a sentence she quickly added "And Kanato would love to have a chocolate cake with strawberries on top, sprinkled with crushed oreos, and is shaped as his beloved Teddy"

"Please don't pass your job on me" Reiji hissed

"My job?" she raised a brow, albeit she know that he can't see her "I'm not their mother"

"And I'm definitely not" Reiji replied "It's your fault for spoiling them. Be responsible"

For the past three days she was weighing the pros and cons if she'll read the letter. She was too occupied that she even forgot about the fact that she lives with these weird yet fun to be with people.

Ayato and Kanato are pursuing their brother, with Laito backing them up, while Subaru is complaining about how loud they are.

Minutes later, she heard a faint sound of an instrument playing. It was from Shu, she's sure about that because who else would listen to Ludwid Van Beethoven's Für Elise? None other than the apathetic Shu.

"Will you please minimize your nonsense" rather than asking it was more like a command "Or would you rather shut your mouth for eternity?"

Slightly startled by the eldest's sudden appearance their mouth was shut.

"Reiji, on making Ayato's Takoyaki you should concentrate on making the sauce" Reiji frowned at the human's remark "Kanato tends to criticize, and sometimes it can be deadly, be careful"

"Do you really expect me to do as you say, human?"

Even though they couldn't see eachother because of the door separating them, she can clearly imagine Reiji crossing his arm and raising a brow.

"Yes, yes I do" she replied "Why do you ask?"

"Because I won't" he answered dryly "Who do you think you are to orde-"

"Fine" she cut him off "If you won't, then don't" she deadpanned "You'll only have more trouble to handle if Kanato started his tantrums and Shu will keep on complaining blaming you. Let's assume that Ayato will be in a bad mood, oh-and when yours truly is in a bad mood he tends to let everyone know, especially Subaru. When Subaru gets annoyed by them, which he already is, will run havoc again, who knows what he'll do this time-probably throw your bed at the city's main source of electricity?"

"Do you even breath, little bitch?" Laito giggled "But you completely forgot about me"

"Of course you'd be running naked around the city" she replied sarcastically. The mansion fell silent trying to register what she said "Just kidding"

She loves to tease them, especially Reiji and Subaru who're always serious. It wouldn't be fun to tease Kanato beacause he'll strangle her to death (never happened, but is predicted) nor Laito who always wins. It's no fun to tease Shu with his vocabulary limited with _hn_ , and Ayato with his endless runts.

Reiji sighed accepting defeat "Then, I have no choice. I'll ask the servants"

"Good boy" she teased "If you can do that right from the start why try to argue?"

"Pride" Ayato snickered

"You stepped on it not once but twice this day, little bitch"

Silence reigned.

Assuming that the vampires are gone, she averted her gaze from the door to the pillow where she hid the letter. Still hesitant, she reached underneath it and got the letter.

She carefully examined it. To her dismay the envelope doesn't leave much detail about the sender.

She just realized minutes ago that she really had grown close to them, even the simplest details about the vampires, she remembers. She realized that no matter how many times she ignores the letter, eventually soon he'd just send another one. She realized that as they grew closer it would be hard for her to go.

 _We let our eyes flutter close_

 _Into an abyss_

 _where we see_

 _What our hearts truly desires_

 _What our minds truly seeks_

 _We slipped into oblivion_

 _Into an abyss_

 _where we have_

 _What life selfishly denies_

 _What death selfishly hides_

 _We couldn't stop wishing_

 _To keep on dreaming_

 _But let's face it dear_

 _In every once upon a time_

 _There's always the end_

 _It's time to wake up, Evette._

She blinked twice. It is well conveyed in the letter that this is the end, but she doesn't understand what the last word means.

The thought that maybe it wasn't for her (That's impossible), or maybe he forgot her name (That's silly) crossed her mind.

She couldn't accept it, she's looking for a reason, an alternate solution, that would lead to an ending where she can stay.

She felt a pang of regret ' _I should've just thrown it away'._ She regretted opening the letter, she regretted signing the contract.

She regretted everything except meeting that man's sons. Even though they always questionend her beliefs. Even though they only look at her as they're prey. Despite all of that she considered them as her family, and saying goodbye would hurt.

She heard a loud tud coming from the balcony of her room. She crawled to the other end of the bed to get a clear view from what it was. She froze as she saw a man's shadow.

The said man gave a low menacing laugh "It ends here" she almost jump out of shock when she recognized who's the owner of the voice.

A/N: R&R =￣ω￣=

(I made the poem. I hope you like it)


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests**

She heard a loud tud coming from the balcony of her room. She crawled to the other end of the bed to get a clear view from what it was. She froze as she saw a man's shadow.

The said man gave a low menacing laugh "It ends here" she almost jump out of shock when she recognized who's the owner of the voice.

"R-Ritcher?" she stuttered "W-why are you here?"

She couldn't explain what she's feeling. A part of her was relieved to see that it's just him, but she felt something strange. A tingling feeling in her stomach, a feeling that she gets when she's nervous.

"Why I'm here?" he repeated "Well, that's an odd question. This is my brother's mansion, am I not welcome here?"

"That's not what I mean"

"Of course it isn't"

She doesn't like this guy. Sometimes he can be soo intimidating, sometimes he gives you the cold shoulder, and sometimes he treats you as if you're the most vulnerable thing in the world. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that this family is mentally ill. It's rude but that's what a normal person would think.

His outstare made her look away, she felt like he's trying to melt her. Her eyes travelled from him to the ceiling, to the door, to the floor, and then back at him. Vice versa.

 _'This man is awkward'_ She couldn't look at him properly ' _I hate this atmosphere'_

"W-what do you mean earlier?" she was still hesitating to ask, but her mouth moved on it's own accord

"Pardon?"

She cleared her throat "What do you mean by: It ends here?"

She knows what it's about, but she asked anyways. She always questioned the obvious, but never wondered about the things that aren't.

The vampire accelerated towards her, ignoring her question. Not breaking eye contact, he marched towards her slowly, taking his time.

"R-Ritcher?"

"Yes?"

He's acting weird (but he never once acted normal), She can't tell what's on his mind. She can't read the expression on his face.

"I asked you a question" she replied

"A question?"

"Y-yes"

"What question?"

She's fully aware that he's just playing with her, and she's stupid enough to let him. She hates it, but as long as he have that knife like fangs she has no match for him.

"What do you-"

She was cut off when he snapped his fingers. Two men in the form of dogs appeared. Wolves, yes they are wolves.

Karlheinz's words rang back in her mind _never trust Ritcher, he's after the power you wield,_ andshe never doubted his words. She doesn't like the Ritcher, but the man was the one who fed her some informations about Karl's sons. She respected him.

"What's this?"

"What is what?"

He never answered her questions properly, but still he was the one who stood up for her when Karl decided to just throw her in the mansion the moment she signed the contract.

He didn't helped her much, but having a person beside you to explain what was happening kept her sane.

"Why did you summoned HellDogs?" she creased her forehead "Why are you..."

"They're not mine" he hissed "They're not HellDogs, can't you tell by the foul smell?"

The said creatures growled at Ritcher's remark. Silhouette of man is visible behind the dogs, that's when she realized that those aren't HellDogs, they're wolves.

One of the wolves growled, within split seconds the ugly looking dog took the form of a blonde man wearing a black eye patch covering his left eye "We should be the one complaining about that, vampire"

She wished she read those books about these creatures that Edgar gave her, that simple knowledge would have saved her from this situation.

"A First blood?" the green haired man snickered "My dear brother had let his guard down" he added "I'm guessing you're the former first blood king, or are you not?"

The man wearing an eye patch made a face that indicates he's irritated "Are you insu-"

He was about to make a sentence, but was cut off by his companion who took the form of a white haired man with eyes like Karl's "I'm the former first blood king"

"A king?" Ritcher mocked "Where's your people? Dead"

"Wait" she raised her hand "I don't understand what the hell you're talking about, please don't forget that I'm still here"

Despite that fact that she's scared to death she can still put up a though act.

"Obviously, we're all here for you" Ritcher replied "The only problem is that I dislike sharing"

She doesn't understand the situation, but she knows she's in trouble. She wants to run, but her body is frozen in fear.

"Neither are we" the white haired man replied

Silence reigned, only the human's rasp breathing can be heard. They're just staring at eachother, none of them dared to move.

"S-so, are you going to just stare at eachother..." she joked, laughing nervously "...and who wins will have me?"

"That's a fair deal" a hint of sarcasm is present in the green haired man's voice "We can stare at eachother for eternity"

"What is the ruckus all about?"

Without hesitating Reiji gently opened the door revealing the other Sakamaki residents, who she assumed had left. They've been listening to their conversation the whole time.

"My, my" Laito gasped "We have guests"

"You could've just used the gate instead of the balcony" Ayato snorted

"Who cares, they're not welcome" -Subaru

"Of course they aren't, Teddy"

Reiji cleared his throat "May I ask what business you have here?"

"Well, my beloved nephews I'm here to commence the awakening"

"What about your friends?" -Laito

"They're not my friends" Ritcher hissed "They're from the founders bloodline"

Yui is in deep thought trying to analyze the situation that's giving her a headache, heck things got more complicated when he mentioned _the founders bloodline_.

"That bloodline had long been forgotten" Shu who had been sitting beside the door stood up (rarely happens) "They're extinct"

"But here we are..." the man wearing an eye patch replied "...back for our revenge"

She averted her gaze from the man to his companion whom she caught staring at Shu, trying to analyze something.

"I'm assuming you're the eldest, the current head of this household" the white haired man said referring to Shu "I've come here in search for the lone survivor of our race"

"Who could that possibly be?" -Reiji

"That would be you" the man answered pointing his index finger at Yui "Eve"

A/N: R&R =￣ω￣=


	11. Chapter 11: To Know or Not

**Chapter 11: To know or Not**

"Me?" she grimaced "I'm a human, you're kidding"

The man let out a low menacing laugh "Kidding?"

"He's definitely not kidding, little bitch" Laito giggled "because that would be weird. I mean who on this rotten world would have the name 'kidding'. That's hilarious"

Reiji glared at his younger brother "Seriously, Laito-" his attempt of reprimanding his younger brother was cut off

"Are you looking down on us, vampires?" the one wearing an eye patch intervened "We're here not to talk, but to take what's ours"

"What's yours?" Ayato repeated mockingly "You can take Subaru with you, we don't mind"

The mentioned man looked at his brother coldly "Feel free to take that red haired self-centered moron with you, we're sick with his idiocrecy"

"We-"

"No, feel free to take them all" Shu with his usual monotonous tone said "Especially the triplets. They're annoying, loud, and troublesome"

"Please, if you'll take one of us" Reiji smirked "We gladly offer that apathetic useless blonde"

Now our heroine stood there in silence, wondering why she's in this situation, confused about why this is all happening, crazed about thinking of a way to escape this situation.

If it weren't because of her curiosity, she would had ran away, but curiosity always wins.

 _What's the awakening?_

 _What's the founders bloodline?_

 _Who's Evette?_

 _Who's Eve?_

 _Who are they?_

 _What connection do we have?_

"We're not here for you" the man wearing an eye patch was obviously irritated by their insensitivity "We're here for that woman"

"For little bitch~" the vampire snickered "What d-"

"Shut up Laito" Yui glared at him, and surprisingly he obeyed "By the way, what are your names?"

The white haired man cleared his throat before answering "I'm Carla Tsukinami, the first blood king, from the founders bloodline" he answered not breaking eye contact with the human "This is my brother Shin Tsukinami"

Finally she can address her with their names, not as the white haired man or the man wearing an eye patch. It sounds silly and weird, albeit nothing is normal.

"I-I see" she cupped her cheeks in comprehension "What's the founders bloodline, what's the first blood king, who's Eve, what do you mean as me being the lone survivor of your race?"

The man called Shin looked at her coldly "You're pathetic"

"If you'll come with us, your questions will be answered" Carla offered his hand "Come"

The human stared at him. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She felt like her voice was taken away.

"You're not falling for their trap, are you human?" Ritcher looked at her in disgust "Even if you would, I'll take you by force"

There's Ritcher who only makes things more confusing. What role does he plays in her life anyways, what does he have to do with all of this, why is he even here?

"As if I'd let you, that klutz only belongs to Teddy"

Questions which will only be answered if she goes with them ran around her mind, but her body won't move. Something is stopping her.

"Flat-chest is yours truly's"

Something says she should stay. Something says she shouldn't go.

"That troublesome woman's rants can be my lullaby, I can't survive a day without it" Shu sighed "I can't"

She wants to stay, she doesn't want to go. If going means hearing the answers, she'd rather not.

"I don't mind sharing, but I learned how to be selfish" Laito winked "All because of you, little bitch"

It wasn't something that's stopping her, she wants to stay. If knowing means leaving them, then she'd rather not know anything.

"That scatterbrained dependant human can't last a day with you, without me" -Subaru

The reason why she's hesitating to open that letter, is them. There's no need to ask as long as she gets to stay with them.

"You can't" Reiji fixed his glasses "Why, because only I can handle her idiocrecy and stupidity"

That's a little harsh, but it's sweet. Despite the weird endearments they gave her, they're saying that she shouldn't go. She shouldn't, but despite herself stopping herself she should go. She should.

She can't stay. Their contract is ending soon. It'll be painful, but she needs to endure it. In this situation she's given choices, but she doesn't have the right to choose. Her fate was sealed.

"Sorry, everyone" she smiled, but her eyes aren't, liquids that's called tears are rolling down her rosy pink cheeks "I really want to stay, but I need to know"

She finally found the courage to stood up from where she's sitting, and walked slowly towards the man named Carla.

Ritcher mumbled something, trying to protest. She reached out to the white haired man's hand, still hesitating. Within a swift move she's been carried bridal-style by the man.

"As if I'd let you go without a fight"

Sweet words passed through her ears, but she can no longer decipher whose lips does are from.

They're out of the mansion before she knew it. Slowly and painfully, the mansion faded, as they went further in the woods.

A/N: R&R :P


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Nightmares

**Chapter 12: Sweet Nightmares**

They promised to give her answers, but they locked her up instead. Days turned to weeks.

"How long are you going to lock me up?"

"Until you accept your fate"

She looked around, but she sees no one. Only the books that are scattered everywhere and an old piano is visible.

The only source of light she has are those holes on the walls, which lets a little amount of light to enter the room. It's impossible to see, but her eyes are almost accustomed to the darkness.

"Until you accept what you are"

"How can I accept something I don't know?" she crossed her arms "That's impossible"

"How can you accept something you deny, Eve" he replied "As long as you continue on playing dumb, it's impossible"

"I deny?"

"The answers are right infront of you, but you tend to look away"

"Wha-"

"Look at it" he hissed "Accept it! The reality-the world you live in?!"

Silence reigned.

Carla is always calm, contrary to this man who's hotheaded and egocentric, they couldn't talk without him shouting at her. That reminds her of the Sakamaki brothers.

Shin Tsukinami, just like Subaru he easily snaps, and you need to choose your words wisely when talking to him (albeit she never does), just like Ayato he's self-centered, and just like Kanato he's demanding.

Carla Tsukinami, is more like Shu he's quite and he doesn't care of what you think, just like Laito he never listens as to what you say, and just like Reiji you can't read what's on his mind.

"Why are you still awake?" suddenly his voice changed into a soft and gentle one, it almost sounded like he's worried which she knew is Impossible.

"Who could possibly sleep in a place like this?" she complained "It's cold and dark"

"I'm not telling you to sleep"

"Then why the hell are you asking?"

"I don't need a reason to be concerned" he answered meekly

"Y-you are?"

Her eyes lit up, with hope that he's truly concerned. For a second she almost believe his lie.

"I'm not" he laughed, a laugh that only a devil could make "Pathetic"

"You're rud-"

"There are three known race in our world: The founders bloodline, the vampires, and the vibora"

Her brows furrowed "Huh?"

"Once upon a time, there was a king of despair. He ruled his kingdom ruthlessly, and forbade love until he married a princess from the founders bloodline, namely Marta. She is my aunt.

After a few years, the princess gave birth to the king's daughter. The poisonous fruit of their love caused death for the princess, and the king once again despised love.

His ruthless ways are back, and love died together with Marta. The child lived, and she inherited her mother's beauty and was called Athena. She is my cousin.

The king saw his wife in her daughter, and he shamelessly forced himself to her. She bore the king's daughter. It was a mistake, and so the king forced his daughter to marry a noble vampire to mask the child's true identity. The noble vampire accepted Athena, albeit she's carrying the king's daughter.

When the child was born, Athena had a mental breakdown. She became unstable. The once happy and lively Athena, became anxious and weak.

It was said that the child is the key to obtain great power. The king with his greedy and dreadful nature wanted to keep the power for himself, and so he selfishly locked the child away in a tall tower. The child grew in isolation. She was told to read and read and read and read a thousands of books in the tower, forever. I only met her once by sheer accident, and it was an unpleasant meeting.

Years had passed Athena died without meeting her daughter, and the king was killed by a vampire who married my cousin Cordelia"

"Cordelia" Yui repeated, her eyes widened in realization "She's the triplets mother" she cupped her cheeks "So, the vampire who defeated the king, and married the king's daughter from Athena was Karlheinz?"

"No" he answerd "Karlheinz didn't marry the king's daughter from Athena, she was still a child at that time" he corrected "Athena's daughter was called Evette. Cordelia is the daughter of Manae and Burai. Manae is my Aunt and so as Athena's. Burai is the demon lord, the brother of Evette's supposed to be grandfather"

"This is giving me a headache" she sighed, rubbing her nape "I don't understand" she mumbled "Athena and Cordelia's mother is your mother's sister, and Cordelia's father is Athena's uncle?"

"I don't expect that small brain of yours to understand" his insults never bothered her, but it hurts because some of it is true "It's complicated since Evette is the daughter of her mother and grandfather"

She nodded in anticipation "T-then what happened next?"

"Karlheinz learned that Evette is not a key, but a gate to Eden"

"E-Eden?"

She raised a brow. Eden is her hometown, he could be referring to something else. That's what she thought, that's the truth she knows.

"Eden, the birthplace of sin. The place where Adam and Eve, committed sin. That's what your Bible says, right?" he mocked "Eden is a garden abandoned by God. It was said that the grimoire and the pandora box lies there, the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian, and some gates that leads to: Yomi, Xibalba, Irkalla, heimr, Diya, Pandaæmonium (they all refer to hell) are found in Eden. Eden is the place where God hides the things he thinks man shouldn't lay a hand on.

Knowing this, Karlheinz decided to let her live with his seven sons and his three crazy wives, in hope that she will be useful in the near future. Evette slowly opened her heart to them"

As the human tried to register this in her mind, a strong wind blew (heck, she's in a closed room, that's impossible), completely shocked, she struggle to keep herself intact.

"Shin, what are you doing in here?" Carla reprimanded "Didn't I told you to stay away from her?"

"She says she can't sleep" Shin replied casually "She wants me to tell her a story"

The human was about to protest, but was cut off by Shin "Shouldn't you appreciate my generosity, and besides I'm doing you a favor"

"Shin" his brother hissed

"I can't stop now, can I?" Shin said, a hint of annoyance is present in his voice "You want to know what happened next, right?"

Still hesitating, she managed to answer "Yes"

"As Evette lived in peace with the Sakamakis, the founders bloodline crowned its new king, Carla Tsukimori.

Karlheinz was conducting an experiment, it was at that time when something called Endzeit almost killed half of the population of the first-race, our bloodline. Luckily my brother and I survived. We sought help from Karlheinz, but he betrayed us and locked us away to broaden his studies about the first-race.

Once in a bluemoon Karlheinz's powers weakens, and we managed to escape. As we return home, we found out that our race was annihilated by the Endzeit, we're too late. We blame Karlheinz.

In order for us to restore our race, we went on a journey in search for a survivor. We heared that Cordelia was in the hands of Karlheinz, and so was Evette.

Things got complicated, we ended up killing Beatrix and Christa. Evette who blamed herself for the death of her mothers' friends, used her powers unconsciously causing for us to retreat.

Karlheinz who witnessed Evette's capability was blinded by greed. Evette was locked up in a tower once again, and..."

"And?"

"And years later, just like her mother she grew into a beautiful young lady. Now, she's known as Yui Komori, the daughter of a vampire hunter, Seiji Komori. She was reunited with her friends, but this time, we successfully got her"

"That-"

"See, you'll deny this again" Shin said cutting her off "There's no point on telling you the truth"

"What ar-"

"The end" Carla intervened "Sweet nightmares"

A/N: R&R :D

('Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian' is from the anime known as Dantalian no Shoka)


	13. Chapter 13: Summary

**Chapter 13: Summary**

It's been four weeks since Yui left. None of them bothered to go after her, but they couldn't deny the emptiness and loneliness they feel inside.

They've been longing-searching for the warmth that left with the human. They miss the bubbly and annoying personality she has, the cakes and Takoyakis she makes, the afternoon naps with her, the compliments she gives everytime they did something that pleases her, the troubles and teasing she does, the funny and weird expressions she makes, and especially her warm smile. Everything about her, from the simplest down to the most complex details.

They could've stopped her, but they didn't. It was her own choice to go with the Tsukinamis, who are they to stop her. Even though if they did, she will no longer smile at them, she'll probably hate them. Thinking about these things made them anxious.

"May I ask what business you have here?" Reiji's monotonous voice echoed through the corridor, loud enough to wake up his brothers

They have new guests, worst is that they're roaming around the mansion searching for something-a certain someone. They shamelessly wreck havoc around the mansion. Four vampires came in search for Eve. The Eve everyone had been talking about.

"Eve is not here" one of the unknown vampires said with his dull voice "She's not here"

"Who are they?" Subaru swung his door open (it almost flew away in the process) "They stink"

"Lately we've been receiving unexpected guests" Laito giggled "How exciting"

"Guests?" Ayato mocked "They're trespassers" he added "What do you know about this Eve, Where is flat-chest?!"

"Huh?" the brunette vampire exclaimed, his gigantic figure shadowing Ayato "You mean to say you lost her?"

"Her?" Reiji repeated "Are you referring to Yui?"

"I'm referring to sow"

"Pig?" Laito giggled "You could've said that earlier, to avaoid confli-"

"Idiot" the brunette snickered "That's not what I mean by sow. I mean a person, a person"

"To avoid misunderstandings" Reiji replied "You shouldn't give such confusing nicknames"

"You're being too loud" Shu said making a sibilant sound "If you're referring to her, she already left weeks ago"

"We're late" the blonde (who's not Shu) sighed in exasperation "I've been longing to see my kitten"

The black haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance "You're making more jobs for us"

"What business do you have here?" Reiji repeated his question, this time emphasizing it

"Was it the Tsukinamis or Ritcher?" the black haired man asked, purposely ignoring Reiji's question "Perhaps did she ran away on her own?"

Kanato who's been watching them from a safe distance asked "The Eve you mentioned is Yui, right?"

"Yui" the gigantic vampire scoffed "They seriously know nothing"

The blonde nodded in agreement, he looked at Kanato to ask "This Yui you're talking about: is her eyes a light glistening sherbet pink, does she have a wavy long platinum blonde hair that falls down to her toes with her bangs almost covering her face, is she emotionless and apathetic, is she greedy with swee-"

"Kou, she's no longer a child. I'm sure she had grown just like us" the black haired guy reminded "Her looks and personality have changed"

"Hmm~ who's this bitch you're talking about?" -Laito

"They're indeed useless" the mummy-looking guy sighed

"What are you, a cosplayer?" Ayato asked eyeing the man "Weird"

"Hah, says the person who doesn't know how to put a tie properly" the brunette said defending his companion "Ser-"

"That's enough, Yuma" the black haired man said, giving the man he called Yuma a warning glance

Subaru looked at Yuma closely, and saw his resemblance to an old childhood friend, Edgar. "Edgar" the name slipped out of his mouth dryly "You're Edgar?"

"I'm Yuma" he replied "I'm no longer that child"

By the mere mention of his friend's name, Shu's eyes shot open. He abruptly stood up, facing the man "Edgar?"

That brings him back to those memories he had been trying to forget. The scene where the blazing fire who turned his friend into ashes, who engulfed a whole village played inside his head. He hears the terrifying screams the villagers made as they ran for their lives. The silent scream his friend made was painted in his head.

Shu froze "Edgar?"

"What, you remember me too?" Yuma raised a brow "Well, aristocrat I'm no longer called by that name"

"I didn't catch that" Reiji fixed his glasses "Explain what's happening"

"How troublesome" the mummy-looking vampire complained timidly "Right Justin?"

"We won't let you leave alive without telling us what the hell is happening. Let me remind you, commoners" Ayato snorted "You're in our territory"

Yuma was about to protest when the black haired man replied "We didn't forget, we just don't care"

"If I break that neck of yours do you still don't care?!" Subaru threatened "Don't try me"

"Yes, yes" Kou giggled "Subatsuntsun never changed. He's all bark, but no bite"

"Wha-"

"Let's talk at the foyer. It'll be unpleasant for our guests, if we continue this here" -Reiji

The four vampires complied, with Yuma who's mumbling something and Subaru who's complaining about the foul stench they have, they managed to arrive peacefully at the said place.

It'll be a miracle if an hour would pass without them shouting nor killing eachother. With Subaru's fiery personality and Kou's teasings, with Ayato's cockiness, Laito's lightheartedness and Yuma's hot-tempered character, with Kanato's craziness and Azusa weirdness, with Reiji's superiority, Ruki's cunning attitude, and Shu's insensitivity it'll be a miracle.

"I'm guessing you already know us" Reiji started "So start talking by introducing yourselves"

"Well, that man didn't forbade us to tell them anything" Kou shrugged "I think it's okay, Ruki"

"I'm Ruki Mukami" the man called Ruki said "This blonde is Kou Mukami, the gigantic brunette there is Yuma Mukami, and that is Azusa Mukami"

"Who is this Eve that everyone had been talking about?" Reiji asked "What does she have to do with Yui?"

Ruki heave a long sigh before saying "I'll give you the summary of the story" he started "I think the Yui you were talking about earlier is the person we've been ordered to look for, Evette. Evette is shortened to Eve.

Centuries ago, she was living with you in the castle until something happened that caused the gate to open. The gate that we believe leads to Eden, is Evette. Evette is the only one who can access Eden, and if she wishes she can bring anyone with her. As the gates opened, your memories got mixed up with the possibilities of ifs, well, sort of. The reality you knew was changed, and her memories with you were erased. Witnessing the great gates open Karlheinz was blinded by greed, he locked her up and conducted experiments on her.

After loosing her beloved friends, she closed her mind from reality and live in Eden. Her consciousness left, and her body had been sleeping for years in the tower where Karlheinz had locked her up. On those years, Karlheinz had been plotting his plan. When he thought everything was in place, Evette was roused from her deep sleep by him.

The girl who is still living in the past, was terrified to see the man again. She lost her will to live. She wants to meet her friends again, she wishes to live and die like a human. That's when Karlheinz proposed a deal: he'll grant Evette's wish to live and die like a human, if she complies with his wishes afterwards.

The girl who became so desperate in escaping the reality she ought to live in forever, agreed with the man. With Karlheinz's great influences and control in our society he easily twisted the reality she was living on. With magic and a little science he managed to turn her into a human, and he arranged your meeting"

A/N: R&R =￣ω￣=


	14. Chapter 14: Come

**Chapter 14: Come**

The excruciating loneliness she feels is unbearable, and the tedious repetition of his words inside her head are making it worst. Being alone in the dark made her think about: how she took the sun for granted and cursed it when its scorching heat touches her skin, now she misses it. How insensitive she was with interacting, she should've tried making friends. How boastful she was when she talks about how to live life when she knows nothing. What if she did this and that back then comes to mind after the thought of never doing this and that when she had the chance.

She sat at the corner of the room, hugging her knees. She never thought that it would come to this. If she only knew, she would have accepted her fate and let her father bury her six feet under the ground rather than to suffer from the agony of doubting herself.

"I grew up in Eden, not in a tower. My father is a priest, not a vampire hunter nor a king. My mother passed away when she gave birth to me. It was the first time I met the Sakamakis, and I never met Beatrix, Christa, nor Cordelia. This is my first encounter with the Tsukinamis. I'm not a gate, I'm a person. I'm just a normal girl" she kept chanting her ambiguous reasonings loudly. She laughed at how pitiful she might have look like "They're liars. LIARS. LIARS. LIARS. LIARS. LIARS... "

Anxiety exceeded her curiosity. It makes her wish she never asked, and that she never forced out the truth. She left her friends for this, she put her present at stake for this, it's too late for her now to deplore the choice she made.

 _Idiot_

Thinking that she went with Karlheinz's enemies without a single doubt in mind, makes her hate herself even more. The man did told her that after the contract ends he'll send someone to get her. The possibility that it could be Ritcher crossed her mind, but she went with the Tsukinamis instead, hoping uncompromisingly that they can extend the dream she's living on.

"Tsk"

Shin is sick from watching over her day and night, and listening to her monologue. He's fully aware that it's he's fault for going ahead without waiting for his brother's orders, but he can't fully admit that he's not enjoying the look on his brother's face. He's obviously annoyed.

Shin's violent temper and aggressiveness deliberately disobeyed his brother and went all the way to tell the human about the answers she had been seeking for, which has caused Yui to have a mental breakdown. Ever since, Carla never failed to lecture him about how the human brain works and how complex it is, albeit she's not a human she was programmed by that man to act like one.

Carla heave a sigh "I certainly never failed to remind you that we need to let herself discover the truth, and yet you disobeyed me"

"She isn't Buddha. Do you think that by leaving her alone in the dark can enlighten her?" Shin replied. He's obviously fed up from the situation, because if he isn't he would've apologize instead "Don't give me that crap"

"I don't remember ever giving you the authority to move on your own" Carla hissed "I'm still your king. _I'm_ the one who gives orders"

"I know that..." the red-haired vampire replied, rubbing the back of his neck "...but breaking her is necessary"

Feeling dizzy, she paid no heed to the Tsukinamis. She leaned behind the wall as her eyes fluttered close. The obscure thoughts that had been worrying her had left. Darkness, only darkness remains.

Unheeding of the fact that she's opening the gate, she let herself drift off to sleep, leaving reality to oblivion. An iridescent light surrounded her. Making the Tsukinamis froze from bewilderment.

* * *

 _ **She heard rustling of leaves and tweeting of birds. She felt the wind blew. As her eyes became ajar she met the vast blue skies. Standing up, she gets a clear view of where she is, a bunch of flowers of all kinds and of all colors are visible to where your eyes can look afford beyond. The sight is breathtaking, it's like a painting that no painter could paint. No words could describe the beauty of this scenery. The ambiance is indescribable.**_

 _ **She heard a faint voice calling her, she turned around looking for who it was. The flowers moved aside making a path for her. Having the feeling that she should follow it, she walked along the path, spreading her hands at each side to touch the flowers as she hum her favourite tune.**_

 _ **She came into a halt as her eyes caught sight of a huge apple tree. She noticed that the flowers surrounding the tree were dead, the once blue skies were tainted grey, and the ambiance changed. Feeling unwell at the sight, she decided to go back when she noticed a girl with an exquisite beauty sitting under the tree reading an immense rare strange-looking book.**_

 _ **Out of curiosity Yui boldly asked "Who are you?"**_

 _ **The girl looked up at her with those lifeless and dull sherbet pink orbs she has. The girl flipped a strand of her long blonde hair that was covering her face. Eyeing her, she realized that this girl looks just like her. Not to brag, but they have the same features. It's almost as if she's looking at her own reflection.**_

 _ **"I don't have an appellation"**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"I'm not given any" the girl shrugged "You never gave me"**_

 _ **"Me?" Yui pointed herself "Why would I give you, why do you look like me?"**_

 _ **"Don't worry, I'm unmitigatedly unconcerned regrading your negligence" with that monotonous tone that's almost like a robot, the girl answered "Nevertheless I'm just a fragment of you"**_

 _ **'**_ _She talks weird'_ _ **"A f-fragment?"**_

 _ **The girl nodded "My existence was bring about from the things you rejected"**_

 _You rejected_ _ **that hit her. She was enchanted by this place's beauty she almost forgot that a moment ago she was convincing herself that Shin was lying.**_

 _ **"H-huh?" she knelt, covering her ears. The heartrending truth that she was running away from came to mind "Say, can you stop the voices inside my head. Will you take them away?!" she exclaimed "If you're created from the things that I rejected, then you can take this pain away, you now the truth, you can tell me who really I am?!" she sobbed, finally giving in from the tears she'd been holding back "Tell me?!"**_

 _ **"Selfish" the girl gritted her teeth "Liar. Pretentious. Despicable. Conceited"**_

 _ **"Wha-"**_

 _ **The impassive expression she has changed. She's looking at her as if she's a shit. Yui who doesn't understand what's happening remained silent, returning her gaze.**_

 _ **"I hate you"**_

* * *

"...with magic and a little science he managed to turn her into a human, and he arranged your meeting"

Before any of them could react an iridescent light blinded them, a strong wind blew the door open. Adjusting their eyes from the blinding light, they caught a sight of an apparent silhouette.

"Come" the figure said extending its hand towards them, penetrating that it's inviting them "You're all blessed to set foot in my garden"

A/N: R&R ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Bethinking

**Chapter 15: Bethinking**

"Is she really here?" Ayato asked with a noticeably displeased visage

"You're the absolute polar to one who has forbearance" the girl replied "I reckon patience isn't in your vocabulary"

They've been walking impassively through this neverending path. The girl came with an enormous gate saying that they're all blessed to set foot in her garden, implying that they should come with her. At first they were hesitant, but the moment she mentioned Yui's name, without a second thought they entered the gigantic gate. The girl successfully pursue the Mukamis and Sakamakis (even Shu) to come with her.

"Wherefore did you relented on coming here?" the girl stopped in a halt, the Sakamakis and the Mukamis did the same "I doubt that skepticism isn't in your vocabulary too"

"Well, that shows how desperate we are on retrieving her" -Ruki

"Assuming she's here" she trailed off "What will you do?"

"By the time I see her, I'll scold her for the trouble she caused me" -Reiji

"We will most likely bring her back with us" -Ruki

"I'll obviously not let that happe-"

"You folish, hopeless, idiot simple-minded morons" she said not letting Ayato finished his sentence "Will never find her"

"What do you mean by that?" Kanato asked, stomping his foot "Why would you ask such question if you'll say that?!"

"After you dragged yours truly into this weird place and giving me false hope that flat-chest is here" Ayato crossed his arms "You're just going to tell me that she isn't here?!"

"I fail to recall that I said such a thing" The girl shook her head "I certainly said that you'll never find her. I suppose the structure of sentence A differs from sentence B" she turned around to look at them "I didn't drag you in here, forsooth I invited you"

"Communicating with you is really difficult" Kou whined "Can't you talk like a normal person?"

"I fail to discern your disatisfactory of my vocabulary when your choices of words are poor" she replied "I think your kind of normal is uncongenial"

"Let's stop talking about your communication skills, we're obviously not interested" Yuma glowered "You're certainly not the person we've been looking for. Where is sow?"

"Pig?" the girl looked at him, if one would look closely you can see a hint of confusion in her face "For what purpose?"

"I mean Yui, where's Yui?!" -Yuma

"You should stop using that nickname" Laito snickered

"I brought you here not to look for her, but to hark back to the fountainhead of my existence" a gate dissimilar from the previous one that brought them here appeared behind her "Let's go and bethink the primary causation of decades ago"

The girl extended her hand towards them, just like what she did before when she invited them in. The primary causation of decades ago could possibly explain these sudden turn of events, but they couldn't risk trusting her again.

She's their only hope, she's the only one who knows Yui's whereabouts. Then, Yui's words came to mind. She used to say that when your stuck in the verge of loosing everything for something, even if it's one against a hundred as long as it won't drop to zero, you should at least give it a try rather than to suffer from the side effect called regret.

"Repent from your sins" she lowered her hand "This is no longer an invitation"

"Sins?" Azusa repeated

"The sin of abandonment..." she replied as her expression changed into a dark look "...and lying"

"You're such a nuisance" Shu said "Answer me, are you the Evette that everyone had been talking about?"

"I am, but I am not" she answered "I'm merely a fragment"

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked as a frown creased his forehead "I'm sure that you're the same person I met before"

"I am"

"Before?" -Reiji

"For a certain reason, Subaru managed to reach me. Something actuated him to halfway repent" the girl started "Your memories were mixed up with reality and the possibility of ifs due to an inevitable event that took place decades ago. Evette, an individual who used to coexist with you was the cause of it. Scarcely most of you have any recollection of her, right?" she tilted her head towards the Mukamis "Well except for the traitors, of course"

"Traitors?" Ayato raised a brow "Who would that be?"

"Edgar, Ruki, Kou, Azusa" her brows twitched "I presume commitment isn't in their vocabulary"

"We don't have a choice" Ruki simpered "I don't have a choi-"

"No, you choose not to choose. You let that man choose for you"

They almost consider the Mukamis as allies, but after hearing this they began to reconsider the fact that they're also here to attain Yui, with doubt clouding their minds they can no longer determine who's saying the truth. It's already planted in their minds that they should trust no one, because even their own memories are betraying them.

"We can no longer keep up with this conversation" Reiji complained "What do you mean?"

"Repent from your sins and you shall be answered"

She turned around and walked towards the gate. The doubts are still inculcated in their minds, but as always curiosity exceeds doubt. One by one they went in following the fragment-of-Evette. Her goal is obvious, but her motives aren't. In this situation she has the upper hand.

Another frame of iridescent light blinded them and their eyes fluttered close and open, adjusting from the luminous light. When they felt that it's safe to open their eyes, their breaths (Don't take it literally, they don't breath) were taken by the beautiful scenery. A nostalgic feeling surfaces, they felt a tingling sensation in their stomach like the whole zoo were running rampage.

 _ **"Don't worry, it's okay!" they heard a kid's voice "Yours truly will help too"**_

They turned around only to see little versions of themselves. The scene their witnessing is something they couldn't believe. Reiji is playing catch with Shu, Subaru is quietly watching from afar, and Ayato with his red cape is standing mightily on top of a rock, below him is Kanato crying with laito trying to console him.

 _ **"I'll participate as well" little Reiji turned around to look at his elder brother "How about you, Shu?"**_

 _ **"Will he stop crying if I will?" little Shu hesitantly asked "I can't let any disturbance. I need to practice playing the violin. You and Laito needs to practice playing the piano too, right?"**_

 _ **"Yes" Laito flashed a sly smile "Now I remember, we'll be having a special guest tonight, how thrilling"**_

 _ **"Hey, the rabbit is running away" little Ayato exclaimed pointing towards the direction of where the rabbit is hopping "Let's go?!"**_

 _ **"I envy you" Reiji said, adjusting his glasses "You don't have to practice anything because you wouldn't be doing anything"**_

 _ **"Who says I'm not doing anything?" little Ayato snorted "I'll be dancing. Mother forced me to practice waltz, remember?" he posed as if he's dancing with someone "Step-two-three, step-two-three, step-two-three..."**_

 _ **"The rabbit is gone" Subaru informed, making them all panick**_

 _ **"After it" Kanato cried loudly "Mr. Rabbit?!"**_

They all ran towards the direction where the said rabbit hopped away, leaving the Sakamakis with a puzzled expression displayed on their faces. The Mukamis remained expressionless.

"Behold, the memories you shared and you neglected"

A/N: R&R ;)


	16. Chapter 16: Conceding

**Chapter 16: Conceding**

"They all came, including the traitors" the fragment reported as her brow twitched by mentioning the traitors "However, I only enticed them to come owing to your heart's flagrant desire. What do you intend to do next?"

Yui has been staring at the beautiful scenery, scrutinizing every single detail of the abstract garden, paying no heed to the girl sitting next to her.

"Evette" the fragment called "What do you intend to do next?"

This girl who had been calling herself as the fragment of Evette surprisingly complies with her wishes. She explained the situation and the reason of her existence, including about what happened decades ago. Stupefyingly, this garden isn't made by a God's hands, but was made by a princess who once wished to escape the world she's living in, Evette made it herself; even so, it's true that a devastating power lies somewhere in this fictitious place.

The fragment told her that after Evette signed the contract with Karlheinz, she turned into a human and the garden was abandoned and forgotten. The gates never opened again since then. The memories and the negative emotions that Evette discarded was thrown away deep inside the depths of her heart, and that's how this fragment's existence was bring about.

The girl offered Yui to bring her back the memories she lost, but she refused in defiance of changing her present. The fragment explained that once her memories of being Evette are back it will be easier for her to understand everything, but she withhold taking all of these at once. The fragment failed on pursuing her, so she explained everything through words and showed her some pieces of Evette's memories instead. She also explained how she met the Sakamakis and the traitors as children. She was surprised to see how close the Sakamakis were, especially Shu and Reiji who are in the present she's living in aren't.

Conceding to this fact, Yui still pondered in thought: if her father and the town she grow up in, if the love she felt and the warmth of her father's embrace, the happiness she had and the memories they shared weren't real.

"Evette?"

The truth she knew isn't as twisted as this is. She was living a normal life and coexisting with normal people. She was born with a tragic fate: diagnosed with an illness that science can't name. She accepted her fate and entrusted her life with the God she strongly believes in, but after hearing her father's words when she was about to draw her last breathe made her realised that she doesn't want to die, and that's when she met Karlheinz. He's like a God who offered her a second chance to live again. His proposal is something no one could decline. His conditions were strange, but she agreed with him despite the doubts that was inculcating inside her head.

"I sent a spitting image of myself to fetch them" the fragment informed "I'm currently diverting their attention by making some gratuitous conversations. Answer me, what do you intend to do next?"

They came, it really made her happy, but she realised that up until now she's causing them so much trouble. She took they're memories away, and replaced it with deplorable ones. They grew up hating eachother and treating themselves as something who is as despicable as the devil is when all they did was help her. They suffered thinking that their mothers never loved them wherein fact they sacrificed everything for their sons.

"Give them back" she answered "Give them back the memories you took?!"

The fragment was startled by her sudden outburst, but easily regained her composure "Acknowledged"

The fragment said something incoherent before informing her that the other one was on the move upon pursuing them. Yui just nodded and began to think again about what would their reactions be if they were to know the truth. They wouldn't want to save her by then. She deserves it for being selfish.

"You're like an alter ego of me" Yui said, with an unwavering stare at the scenery "This garden is like an alternate place of the tower where my grandfather or father used to lock me up. This place is like a beautiful cage, why did I even created this place?" she smiled bitterly "This place is made solely for me to feel freedom, but In reality I'm just sleeping, I was never free. So WHY?!" she hugged her knees as she sobbed "I'm pathetic, if I wanted to escape then I should've just stayed here forever"

Everytime Evette flees to Eden seeking comfort, and after easing her mind she constantly returns. Yui can't see the point on doing this. It seems pointless, if she seeks freedom it's better if she'd just sleep forever, because opening her eyes again is absurd.

"Yes, you're pathetic" the fragment agreed "You deserve to rot in hell repenting from your sole sin, your existence" she rubbed Yui's back with her palm in attempt of comforting her. It's silly how she insults her while comforting her "However you never asked to be born, it's wholly unfair"

"Then I could've just killed myself!"

"But you didn't beacause you couldn't..." she replied "...and those traitors are the reason why"

 _'Just how complicated was my life?'_

A/N: R&R ;)


	17. Chapter 17: A Dance and The Violin

**Chapter 17: A Dance and The Violin**

 ** _The grand party was held at the castle's main ballroom. Noble vampires and some important people in their society attended the grand party for the descendant of the renowned king of despair. She wore a beautiful delicate black gown that fit perfectly to her exquisite beauty. The three mistresses of the household were busily entertaining the guests, while the young masters were given the task to entertain their special guest. They exchanged names, and Evette never uttered a word since then. She left the party earlier than she should, on the way to her human friends, the four commoners she had been feeding to ever since she was still in her father's/granfather's hands._**

 ** _"Hey?" Ayato called as he accelerated towards Evette, shadow casting over her small delicate figure "Everyone is looking for you, where do you think you're going?"_**

 ** _"You little squirt had the effrontery of addressing me as_** _hey_ ** _, who do you think you are?"_**

 ** _"I'm yours truly, we just met earlier" he snorted "How small is that brain of yours to forget?"_**

 ** _"You impertinent self-"_**

 ** _"Yes, yes" Ayato shrugged "I have an earful of that with my brothers, it would be pleasing if you would at least spare me the insults"_**

 ** _Ayato never took anyone's words personally. He believes that the world would never stop judging and nobody can love you as much as you do to yourself. There's no point on doing your best for others, but there is for yourself. This personality of his caught her attention._**

 ** _"What business do you have with me?"_**

 ** _"I'm given the task to bring you back"_**

 ** _"I'm not going back to that tiresome party"_**

 ** _"My mother asked me to dance with you" Ayato frowned "Yours truly spend his precious time practicing waltz, and I'm not letting you put my effort to waste"_**

 ** _"I'm not doing such tedious thing with you" She replied "I'm not going back to that wearisome party"_**

 ** _"If that's the case" Ayato smiled deviously "We'll have to dance here and I have to change some steppings"_**

 ** _"Wha-"_**

 ** _A Lively tune is being played stopping her protest. Despite how many floors they are apart from the ballroom the stimulating music can be heared. Shu is playing the violin accompanied by Laito and Reiji with the piano._**

 ** _Ayato bowed "May I have this dance milady?"_**

 ** _She was overwhelmed by this person's self determination and confidence that she herself couldn't think of an excuse to decline the young man's offer. She nodded her head and bowed in courtesy. Ayato held her hand positioning it on his shoulder and he positioned his on her hips, their hands entertwined (I can't imagine them as kids in this part)._**

 ** _"Did you seriously practiced?" she raised a brow "You don't know how to lead at all"_**

 ** _"Shud up"_**

 ** _"Without your family's name you're just a self-proclaimed king"_**

 ** _"At least I believe and love myself, unlike you who obviously detests your own existence"_**

 ** _Even though he said that, he couldn't deny that it also applies to him. The liability of having his family name and accepting the fact that his bond with his brothers can be severed by a silly throne is too much for him. He can careless if it isn't for his pride. Ayato always wants to be the best. He doesn't seeks for his father's nor his mother's attention, he simply wants to be recognised by his brothers._**

 ** _"Shud up" she replied mimicking him "You know nothing"_**

* * *

 ** _Karlheinz build a tower for Evette because the young miss insisted on having one, there she stayed in isolation with her preys. The brothers wondered why she acts strange, but they never bothered asking her since she's always badmouthing them. Days turned to weeks, and it continued on being like this. Beatrix who wants her sons to befriends with Evette managed to pursue Shu, to accompany Evette on an afternoon tea, he was on his way to fetch the said girl when he met a certain human boy watering the greens infront of Evette's tower._**

 ** _"Why are you here?" the boy raised a brow as he paused from what he was doing "Eve wishes not to be disturb"_**

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 ** _"I'm Edgar, and you must be Shu"_**

 ** _"Yes" Shu replied "My mother told me to fetch Evette for an afternoon tea"_**

 ** _The boy snickered "Well, if that's the case... " the boy flashed a toothy smile "Goodluck"_**

 ** _"Y-yeah, thank you"_**

 ** _Shu nervously took every step in the stairway. The last time she talked to him was when she complemented his violin for it was perfectly tuned despite how the violinist failed from trying to catch up with the accompaniment, it's well made and maintained that it caught her attention, she even pitied the violin for having such an incapable owner of wielding it._**

 ** _Shu knocked "E-Evette?"_**

 ** _"What business do you have here?"_**

 ** _"I came to fetch you for an afternoon tea"_**

 ** _"I never agreed with such" she replied "I'm not informed about this, and I'll renounce even if you ask me to"_**

 ** _He never felt this dejected before. He turned his back and walked away. Just as what his brothers predicted, she would refuse her bluntly by stepping on his pride. If it weren't for his mother he would never dare to come here in the first place, but his mother insisted and he could never say no to her._**

 ** _"Hey?" Edgar smiled sheepishly "You failed?"_**

 ** _Looking down the vampire nodded, he walked pass him towards the castle. He no longer knows how to face his mother, this is the only thing she asked of him, and he failed to grant it. He tried to think about an excuse to tell his mother, but his mind went blank. He's doomed._**

 ** _"You're not giving up, are you?"_**

 ** _"But... "_**

 ** _"Try again, don't give up" Edgar smiled encouragingly "She'll eventually get sick of you, and by that time I'm sure she'll say yes or sew your mouth shut"_**

 ** _He doesn't know whether to feel encouraged or scared at his remark, but he did as what he said, and a miracle happened, he managed to pursue the young miss. The thousands of insults he had to go through listening for hours before he received the bittersweet yes of the girl weren't very pleasant and he almost died out of embarrassment. Edgar almost died laughing at the silly face Shu made when Evette told him that he should somehow practice more for the sake of his ferocious instrument, its perfect figure (the violin) was wasted to the likes of him._**

 ** _"How ponderous" Evette sighed "I should've stayed in my tower"_**

 ** _"Hey, I don't want to do this too" Shu replied as he took a sip from his tea "I was forced"_**

 ** _"You imprudent boy dare to show discomfort on my company where I'm the one who's in great distress with this monochromatic garden and with that unreadable expression you have in your face that I can't tell whether you're enjoying this or not makes me sick"_**

 ** _Shu's jaw dropped in amusement. He fell silent. This girl makes your mind go blank. Before you could think of a good response, she already has another issue to point out. Nothing good will come to you if you make one wrong move or utter a word that displeases her._**

 ** _"H-how about I play the violin, will that entertain you?" Shu suggested, but later on regretted it "N-never mind, I'm still not go-"_**

 ** _"How do you see the violin?"_**

 ** _"H-huh?" Shu was taken aback by the question "What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"I used to listen to someone play the violin every night, without a miss, but it suddenly stopped" she paused "And now everytime I hear it I feel something unpleasant inside my chest, I feel desolation"_**

 ** _"I think you feel that way towards the violin because you remember the person who's playing it whenever you hear it. I think to you the violin commemorates that person, that's why you feel desolation"_**

 ** _"I definitely asked you how you see the violin, not how you see how I see it" she replied "I never met this person. Don't go on deciding whether I feel lonely because of them or not"_**

 ** _"Sorry" Shu said meekly "Uhm... About how I see the violin, I thin-"_**

 ** _She acts cold and apathetic towards people, but if you would try to know her she'll somehow show you a side of herself where you never expect would exist inside her. In some ways Shu can see himself on her. Today, he made a new discovery, she's not that scary at all, and he's more determined than ever to befriends with her._**

A/N: R&R ;) If you're interested I wrote a one-shot about Dance With Devils entitled: The Melancholic Irony of Fate.


	18. Chapter 18: Envy and Love

**Chapter 18: Envy and Love**

 _ **Subaru who's still hesitating marched towards her tower. Lately his mother had been influencing him to talk to or spend some time with Evette. Albeit he's scared of the little girl, he doesn't have the guts to disobey his mother's wishes. He walked in circles fidgety in front of her tower. Heck, He doesn't have the slightest idea of how he'll start a conversation with her.**_

 _ **"What's wrong?"**_

 _ **He turned around to see a blonde human with a brunette "Who are you?"**_

 _ **"I'm Kou and this is Edgar"**_

 _ **"I'm Subaru" came his short reply**_

 _ **"Today is your lucky day" putting an arm around Subaru's shoulder Kou smiled slyly "Evette is in a very good mood since the book she has been reading ended nicely"**_

 _ **"You're here for her heart, right?" Edgar snorted "Well, I'm betting on Shu"**_

 _ **"What do you me-"**_

 _ **"Don't worry, I'll put my bet on you"**_

 _ **The three mistresses of the household are betting on their sons as to who will capture the heart of the princess, not only them but also the entire kingdom, this explains why everyone is hyped-up. It's expected by the people of their society that only one will inherit the throne and a competition will take place in the near future, but the young masters are obviously unaware of this. Shrugging off the thought, Subaru mustered up all the courage he has to knock on her door.**_

 _ **"Hey?" he called**_

 _ **"Hey?" Evette repeated "I don't discern anyone who has the appellation hey in here"**_

 _ **"So you know sarcasm?"**_

 _ **"Neither"**_

 _ **"Seriously, can't you talk normally?"**_

 _ **"Who's seriously?"**_

 _ **He had been warned by Shu that insulting people is one of her hobbies, but at least they're starting a conversation now. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, actually Evette was the one who's making the conversation alive (although it's filled with insults and offending words) and he would just response.**_

 _ **"What's with your hair?"**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"It implies something I can't name" she cupped her cheeks "Perhaps insecurity, being bashful, introverted, a shrinking violet. Well, I can say that among your brothers you're the wallflower"**_

 _ **Silence reigned. She eyed him (up and down) as she accelerated towards the boy. Subaru apprehensively returned her gaze. They're a step apart, he had never been this close to a female before (except for his mother) and he's all confused by this tingling sensation he feels in his stomach which makes his mind hinder upon understanding the situation.**_

 _ **"W-what?"**_

 _ **"Say can I fix your hair?" she smiled with those pleading eyes "Kou always rans away whenever I bring up the topic, but I bet you won't, right?"**_

 _ **Without waiting for his response she grabbed his risk and in a haste they marched towards the nearest seat. His hair is surprisingly softer than she thought it would be. She happily stroke his hair, while he is trying to hide his flustered face.**_

 _ **"My mother combs it every time she gets"**_

 _ **"I thought so" she shrugged "I envy you"**_

* * *

 _ **"Mr. Rabbit?!" came the deafening cry of the fourth son "Mr. Rabbit"**_

 _ **He had been crying for ten minutes now, and the whole kingdom were in great search for the missing rabbit while his brothers are consoling him. The rabbit had been missing for three weeks now and he almost forgot about the matter when Ayato brought up the topic. It's bad to strain his voice and if worst comes to worst Cordelia would blame Ayato for the latter.**_

 _ **"If that little brat won't pipe down, I'll sew that abrasive bothersome maddening peeving mouth of his" Evette threatened "I won't let such thing to disturb my study"**_

 _ **Instead of piping down Kanato cried even more. They're all sick of this madness, but knowing Kanato he won't shut up unless he gets what he wants. Heck, it'll be a miracle if he would. The rabbit was domesticated and it seems impossible for it to survive for three weeks alone in the wild.**_

 _ **"What is the cause of this lunacy?"**_

 _ **"The rabbit he had been taking care of ran away" Reiji meekly answered**_

 _ **"That is absurd" she raised a brow "What do you think will you achieve by crying helplessly here tormenting your brothers, you're a huge nonsense. I don't care about your ways of getting what you want, but at least shut that aggravating mouth of yours"**_

 _ **The tranquility of the morning came back and the search for the rabbit was stopped. Kanato stopped whining, but his tears never stopped falling. Evette felt guilty watching him, he had been weeping in front of her tower for hours and it looks like he has no plan to stop.**_

 _ **"Are you purposely doing that infront of me?" she raised a brow**_

 _ **"What you said is mean" he answered "All I want is Mr. Rabbit"**_

 _ **"I bet it already died"**_

 _ **"I don't care about it, all I want is its fluffy fur" he replied "I aspired to make it into a pillow or perhaps something that I can hug"**_

 _ **"That's what you've been crying over for?" her brows almost meet in fury "If that's the case you can just buy a new one"**_

 _ **"No way!" he said stomping his foot "I raised it, I combed it's fur every night, I took a bat with it, I even shared my bed with it. That ungrateful thing should pay the effort I exerted"**_

 _ **His words are apparent, the excuse he made is just something to ease his mind since he himself can't decipher the reason why he was making a fuss over it. He can easily drop the argument and just request a new one if he wants to, but deep inside he can't, he doesn't want to.**_

 _ **"Then, it's your fault for loving it too much" she shrugged "Now it seems irreplaceable to you, is it not?"**_

 _ **"Don't go on deciding tha-"**_

 _ **"Do you feel something unpleasant and displeasing inside your chest, do you miss the feeling you get everytime you touch it, does taking a bath and sleeping alone seems nothing like before?" not knowing how to answer those questions Kanato simply nodded "Then, you love it"**_

 _ **What she said is unarguably true. He can't find the words that fit to contradict hers. Uttering a word of apology, feeling ashamed of what he acted earlier he turned his back and walked towards the castle. His brothers were highly concerned about his sudden change of disposition.**_

 _ **"Kanato" his mother called "Someone wants you to have this"**_

 _ **She handed him a cute looking stuffed bear. It is obviously handmade, so it made him wonder who made it. It seems impossible for his mother to make such a thing for him. As he ran his hands through it's delicate figure, he wondered who would give him such a thing.**_

 _ **"Who made it?"**_

 _ **"I can't tell you" Cordelia stifled a giggle "I made a promise"**_

A/N: R&R =￣ω￣=


	19. Chapter 19: Hell and Romance

**Chapter 19: Hell and Romance**

 _ **Laito had been asked by Cordelia to accompany Evette because she says she wants to go somewhere and the mistresses of the household can't let her go alone. Laito who wants to prove himself as a gentleman and to be useful, agreed with his mother. As he arrived, the girl welcomed him in and the latter was ignored.**_

 _ **"Hey?"**_

 _ **"Hey?" she closed the book she was reading and placed it on the space beside her "You know very well that my name**_ _Evette_ _ **can't coincide with**_ _hey_ _ **. I can cite the reasons why, but I would rather not waste my time. Can you please stop giving such appellation?"**_

 _ **Laito laughed at the girl's complexity, it excites him "As you wish"**_

 _ **"I fail to see what's funny" she crossed her arms "Can you please stop laughing at nothing?"**_

 _ **"I think you're cute"**_

 _ **"Please don't label me with such ironic words"**_

 _ **"Your exquisite beauty is captivating, I'm afraid my eyes are already glued on you"**_

 _ **"Where in the world of literature did you get those cheap and cheesy lines" she snorted "Tell me, what kind of books do you read?"**_

 _ **"Your smile alone is enough for me to betray the sun"**_

 _ **"Stop flirting with me" annoyance present in her tone "I shan't tolerate this"**_

 _ **Laito ignoring the girl's protests continued on throwing such cheesy lines while Evette kept on firing back with her infamous snide remarks. They continued their little argument until one ran out of words, Laito lost.**_

 _ **He cleared his throat "My mother asked me to accompany you. May ask where?"**_

 _ **"Down to hell" she shrugged "Do you still want to accompany me?"**_

 _ **"Well of course, wherever it is"**_

* * *

 _ **Reading is one of Reiji's hobbies and is an essential in his life. None of his brothers understand why he would prefer to sit reading a bunch of nonsense all day than to play outside with them. As what Ayato had once said:**_ _You keep on feeding your brain with such nonsense and useless facts,_ _ **In which Reiji disagrees with and can never agree with. Even so, Reiji constantly gives up reading and plays with them.**_

 _ **Today, Reiji is reading indoors since the weather isn't promising. A few minutes or so the sky will cry and his brothers will come bugging him to play with them in the rain, including Shu who he can never say no to (he idolizes him here). The door swung open revealing not his brothers, but the terrifying princess everyone has been talking about.**_

 _ **"What brings you here?"**_

 _ **"I was informed by Beatrix that there's something in here that can substitute this leaden stupid book" she answered showing him the said book as her index finger pointed the title**_

 _ **Reiji wondered who would give a frivolous book to a vampire "Where in hell did you get that?"**_

 _ **"Edgar" she frowned "I ran out of something to read so he lend me this. A tale about vampires written wholly base from a human's imagination"**_

 _ **"Well in that case, you're free to get what you like" Reiji said tilting his head towards an endless stack of books "I'm done reading those"**_

 _ **Without further ado, she did as what he said. She grabbed and threw, threw and grabbed, vice versa. She's throwing the books in disarray, causing Reiji's brows to twitched in irritation at the sight of the mess. The boy is very much concerned about the cleanliness and organization of his things and the things around him, he even points out when there's something wrong with your hygiene bluntly with a straight face. He's a fastidious neat freak.**_

 _ **"Please stop" he said raising his hands "I'll help you look"**_

 _ **"Good"**_

 _ **"So, what books interests you?"**_

 _ **"Well, I read anything that interests me"**_

 _ **"Can't you name a certain author or a genre?"**_

 _ **"I can't" she shrugged "Well, I think I already read the majority of this library. I grew up reading"**_

 _ **They roamed around the library, stack by stack, shelf by shelf, but none of it caught the young lass' attention. Reiji is already tired of this finical girl.**_

 _ **"Hey, did you choose all of these?" she asked**_

 _ **"Yes"**_

 _ **"Superb" she let her hands ran through the books on the shelf as they walked pass each one of it "To be honest I'm not into literature, I just use it to pass some time"**_

 _ **"No wonder why you don't know how to choose at all"**_

 _ **In truth, the girl doesn't know how to choose a book since all the books she had read from the past were chosen for her. Heck, she was never given the chance to choose anything for herself, and the idea of choosing a book animated her.**_

 _ **"How about Romeo and Juliet?" Reiji said as his hand flickered to get the book "Written by William Shakespeare. This is new and I just finished reading it"**_

 _ **"Romance?"**_

 _ **"Yes"**_

 _ **"I never expected that you would be the romantic type"**_

 _ **"The tragic of the two star-crossed lovers caught my attention" he replied as he adjusted his lenses "That's all that there is to it"**_

 _ **"A bittersweet love story, huh?"**_

 _ **Before Reiji could utter a word the door swung open. Ayato's grumbling can be heared, followed by the light giggles of his brothers. Reiji looked at the nearest window and noticed that it's already raining, just as what he predicted. Evette mouthed**_ _thank you,_ _ **and had flee away.**_

A/N: R&R ;)


	20. Chapter 20: White Lies, Sweet Lies

**Chapter 20: White Lies, Sweet Lies**

 _ **"Yours truly will marry Evette" Ayato declared "Because he's the best"**_

 _ **"I'm the only one who has the courage to ask her" Laito giggled "I'll marry her"**_

 _ **"If you're going to marry her" Kanato looked at his brothers "T-then I'll marry her too"**_

 _ **"Do you even know what it means to marry someone, Kanato?" Ayato snickered "Give up because you can't rival yours truly"**_

 _ **"I can, Ayato" Shu replied**_

 _ **Reiji raised his hand "I can too"**_

 _ **"E-eh?" Subaru exclaimed "But we all can't marry her"**_

 _ **"I'm not marrying anyone"**_

 _ **They can no longer tell since when they started fighting over her attention. It probably started when they caught her petting Kanato in attempt of comforting the boy (He misplaced Teddy), the other five felt something unpleasant and they wanted to be treated like the fourth son was. It probably started when they noticed she often stays in Reiji's library to talk about the recent novels they've read, the other five attempted to converse about some books, but their futile attempt led them nowhere. It probably started when they heared her compliment Laito about his corny lines (somehow) improving, the other five were infuriated considering they can't bring themselves to talk like that to her. It probably started when they saw her styling Kou and Subaru's hair, they all volunteered, but ended up regretting it on the latter. It was probably when they caught Shu sleeping on her lap, the other five did their best to wake him up trying to avoid disturbance to Evette, but they ended up pissing her off.**_

 _ **They have plenty of events to cite where they caught themselves feeling aggravated whenever they see one of them alone with her. Now, no one is allowed to be with her alone, it was an unsaid agreement. The situation is frustrating and confusing, but it's better this way since they can share her time and attention equally. They're all aware that they can't continue on like this forever. They promised eachother that in the future, they shall let her choose among them and they will respect her choice. They have Edgar and Kou's support, but Ruki and Azusa are betting on themselves.**_

 _ **"Snow"**_

 _ **"Snow?" Laito repeated "What about it, milady?"**_

 _ **"I feel like watching it" she announced "Will everyone accompany me?"**_

 _ **"If Eve wishes me to come, I will" Ruki stated**_

 _ **"Good" she replied "Well, I expect the others have the same answers"**_

 _ **They enjoyed the tranquility of the afternoon in uttered silence, but the four couldn't bring themselves to smile with guilt and anxiety prevailing over their minds. The night of their betrayal is nigh. They wondered if Evette got their message. They begged God she did. Even though they never intended to be this close to her and to the Sakamakis, they're happy and quite unhappy that they met them. As dusk came, the young masters with Evette returned to the castle for dinner. The four decided to stay for awhile.**_

 _ **"Ruki, is there no other way?" Edgar asked, desperation above his tone "Maybe we can-"**_

 _ **"'Maybe we can' what?" Ruki hissed "If there is another way, then we wouldn't go through this"**_

 _ **"H-how about them" Kou replied "They're our friends, Evette is our family"**_

 _ **"We did our best to give Eve a warning" Azusa reminded "Are you sure you handed her the book?"**_

 _ **"Yes" Edgar answered**_

 _ **"Let's just hope she read it"**_

 _ **Evette went back to the tower only to find it empty. She wondered where the four went since she's thirsty. Feeling bored doing nothing, the thought of reading the book Edgar lend her crossed her mind. She mumbled something, still hesitating whether to read that piece of nonsense or not. As she opened the book, an envelope fell. She felt a hint of trepidation before she picked it up.**_

 _Eve, this letter is the only way we can confess our sins to you. The kindness you showed us is something we can never repay, the sin we committed can never be redeemed, and our lost souls can never be saved._

 _The truth is we are bound by contract to Karlheinz. He saved us from death, the miserable death we couldn't face. We were orphans, there was a great fire who engulfed our village, we almost died if he didn't saved us. He promised us a second life as vampires if we promise our loyalty to him. He says it'll take time before we turn into one, and for the time being we'll work for your family, he sent us to the king as gifts. The king was delighted and he gave us to you._

 _What you heared about your mother's death isn't true. She didn't committed suicide, she saved us. We were about to poison her when she spared us from committing the sin, she gladly took the poison and drank it herself. I apologize if we couldn't give you the last sentiment she wants you to have. Karlheinz didn't killed the king, we did. He developed a poison he calls Endzeit who can kill pure bloods, with that poison we managed to kill the king. You see, Karlheinz plays without dirtying his hands. He's good at manipulating people. Be careful._

 _Eve, I apologize once again, I'm afraid when the full moon rises this month, at dusk we will commit a new sin._

 _Please, run._

 _ **Her hands trembled, mixed emotions rushed over her. Feeling anxious she ran as fast as she could towards the castle. Her eyes began to water at the scene, the servants and the familiars, the counts and the dukes were running around screaming for help that would never come. The castle is slowly devoured by flames with ashes falling from the sky like snow. Shu and Reiji are covered with blood crying infront of their mother's lifeless body, near them is Subaru crying helplessly infront of her mother who's struggling to keep her eyes open, her lips managed to curl up into a smile. She heared clashing of swords from afar, Cordelia and a green haired man are fighting. Cordelia was bleeding as the man looked unharmed. The battle of swords continued until Cordelia dropped dead.**_

 _ **"My last and final confession of love, Cordelia!" the man exclaimed "I love you!"**_

 _ **Her heart aches watching her friends in pain. The three mistresses treated her as their own and her heart mourns form their death. From afar Karlheinz and the four traitors are watching like spectators. This was his plan right from the start, to push her over the edge. He killed her mother assuming that it would be enough, but it took no effect. Since plan A failed he's proceeding to plan B. His wives are no longer of use to him and he intends to kill them infront of her, but before they could set about his plan, the Tsukinamis and Ritcher came. Despite the sudden turn of events, everything is going according to his plan.**_

 _ **"Behold, the gates are opening" Karlheinz smiled wickedly "Congratulations"**_

 _ **An iridescent light blinded them as a huge gate appeared before them, slowly opening. Evette walked in, now slowly disappearing in the eerie candescent light. Karlheinz attempted to follow her, but he only bounced back. His plan failed (He's a total loser :P). "**_ _I shan't let you live with these dreary memories"_ _ **(It's ironic, even though she says that, she ain't replacing them with better ones XD) her words echoed inside their heads as the gate disappeared. Subaru was the last one who held unto her, but it was futile.**_

 _ **The aftermath weren't bad and weren't good: Evette never opened her eyes since, she is now living in a dream. The Sakamakis forgot about that dreadful day and they moved in Japan living their lives with no direction. The four turned into vampires, with rue in their hearts they continued on living, this shall be their punishment. The conflict between Ritcher and Karlheinz was fixed, and the Tsukinamis went on hiding.**_

 _ **The world continued on spinning, and so the twentieth century came. Karlheinz managed to rouse Evette from her deep sleep. For he has no shame, he offered her a contract. Despite the loathing and aversion she feels towards the man, she signed it.**_

"Evette is on the other side of the screen" the girl informed

The memories they ought to neglect played in a big screen. It's like they're watching a movie in a movie theater. They doubt that these are real, but a part of them believes. No matter how small the percentage of this being legit they still hope that somehow their lives weren't as bad as they thought it were.

"Like I care about this crap?!" Ayato stood up and threw the nearest object he could grab towards the screen, a huge crack was formed "So what now if our m-mothers died because of you. It wasn't your fault, these guys are the ones who's responsible for it" he added "But I can careless about that, afterall I-I lov-"

Yuma cleared his throat "Before we could do anything the Tsukinamis and Ritcher arrived"

"But, that doesn't change the fact that we betrayed you" Kou added

"Eve, we're here to ask for your forgiveness" Azusa said in his usual monotonous tone "Take my life if you wish"

"Even though we're not worthy of your forgiveness" Ruki said throwing a vase (heck, where did that came from?) towards the screen "Please come out and let us apologize properly. You deserve it"

"I don't see the point on replacing our memories into something more pitiable" Reiji said throwing his glasses towards the screen "But, you did it for us" he smirked "Come out now and apologize for the mistake you did"

"Little bitch" Laito giggled "I never expected that you are the one who has been holding my heart captive" he yanked his fedora away (Why-oh-why, Laito?!) "Please take responsibility for the heart you stole"

"How troublesome, I guess I'll throw something too?" Shu picked up a small stone and threw it effortlessly "I still want to marry you, y'know" he smirked "Whether you're Evette or Yui, either I love"

"What's with them?" Kanato grabbed a chair "Don't expect me to throw anything" he sat on it "Teddy and I would be delighted if you come back, Yui. Of course nothing will change, you will still bake me cakes, you will still sew Teddy's w-"

"Shut up you damn brat" Subaru growled cutting him off

Not knowing what to say (or what to throw) he walked towards the screen. He positioned his fist, aiming for a particular spot and punched it. The glass shattered, now it's raining with its shards. The glass broke revealing Yui crying with her nose running.

"Everyone..."

"Let's go home?" they said in unison, extending their hands invitingly

A/N: R&R ;) Brace yourselves, the next chapter shall be the **LAST**.


	21. Chapter 21: End

**Chapter 21: End**

 _"We'll find you"_

Considering that their bodies are lying unconscious from where they are when they entered the gate they realized that it's dangerous for Yui to come back since she entered the gate from the Tsukinamis lair. They couldn't imagine what they would do to her by the time she wakes up, they figured out that it's a no go. To their dismay they couldn't bring her back with them. The only thing they can do for her for now is to look for her body. Even if it's hell they have to go through for their love, they can and they will go through it.

"Hey" Yuma greeted "I see you became a sloth"

"I see you became a gigantic monster who devours sugar" Shu smirked

"Yeah he changed a lot" Laito snickered "I bet mama Ruki fed him the whole food pyramid"

"Shud up" Yuma hissed "Lait-"

"Shu the talking shoe has trust issues because of you" Kou interrupted "Gee, are you a _thing_ in the past, _Edgar_?"

"Stop calling me by that name" he reprimanded "Stop talking nonsense"

"My brother Shu your talking shoe became like this since that frightful night of their separation" Laito giggled "I bet my friend Kou they are a _thing"_

"Stop that rhyming nonsense it's annoying" Ayato growled "Can't you see yours truly is busy?"

"I see, he's still a self-proclaimed king, but where's his red cape?" -Azusa

"He got rid of it" Kanato answered

"No, the tableware addict got rid of it"

"Now you mention him" Ruki smirked "He became the weirdest"

Reiji cleared his throat "Pardon?"

"Reiji became obsessed with platters and teacups" Ayato said ignoring his elder brother "At the end of the week he spends his time staring at it"

"Please stop talking about me as if I'm not here"

"Do you remember when he lost a platter from his exquisite collection" Laito laughed hysterically "He almost lost his sanity and he kept on blaming us"

Three weeks had passed since they exited the garden. They're all on the move upon searching for her, since it's the only thing they can do for now. Despite how they hate eachother the Mukamis and the Sakamakis are exchanging information about Yui's whereabouts, they're working together. God forbids what they'll do if they see those pure bloods.

"Enough with that" Reiji glared at his brothers "Now tell me why you're here?"

"There's an update about her whereabouts..."

On the other side of the gate, Yui kept herself busy by reading the book Ruki gave her. It was the said last sentiment her mother wishes her to have. In truth it isn't a book, it's a journal, her late mother's journal. The journal contains not just her mother's darkest secrets but also Karlheinz's, Yui suspects that this is what Karlheinz is after next to the power he has been seeking in the garden. Who would expect that he and her mother had an outlandish relationship.

"What will happen to you when I wake up?" Yui asked, impassively staring at the vast blue skies "What will happen to me, what will happen to this place?"

"I shall disappear" the fragment answered "I'm certain that you'll memories will come back, and because I'm nothing but a mere fragment of yourself we shall become one" she smiled warily "This place shall become of what you wish. When you wake up, I doubt that you'll remain human, but I suppose you have to undergo the awakening. Eve, there are a lot of ifs and possibilities"

"I see"

Her body has been lying unconscious in the Banmaden gardens where the Tsukinamis had brought her, since they can't have her they shan't let anyone have her. If they need to wait for another century then they shall wait.

As for Ritcher, he suddenly disappeared (Well, who cares about that moron?) after Yui choosed the Tsukinamis, leaving no clue about where he is. They all doubt that Laito was behind it, but in truth he has been observing them from afar with his _companion_ , the seventh son of the Sakamaki household no one knows about (except for Evette).

"Ritcher, if this is a game of chess I'm not the king"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the player and they're nothing but mere pawns"

A/N: R&R :P This is the ending I had in mind the moment I decided to write this. I know it sucks, no need to tell me.

I'm still hesitating if I should write a sequel because I'm planning to write a new story about Laito and Yui after this, so I would probably just update a **special chapter** where everything is being explained or an **alternate ending**.

I want to thank Lise30 for your amazing and encouraging reviews, and for my silent readers out there thenk chu =￣ω￣= for supporting this story. (BTW, I accept requests)

See ya~


End file.
